<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Underwater by MultiverseFantasy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129316">Love Underwater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy'>MultiverseFantasy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Demigods, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Naked Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Underwater Sex, Water Sex, Waterbending &amp; Waterbenders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth had their first kiss in the lake. So Percy takes them back for a romantic date where he shows her some of his new powers. For fans of Percabeth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.patreon.com/MultiverseOfFantasy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had their first kiss in the lake. Actually, that was a lie. Their first real kiss was in the mess hall, but their most memorable kiss was after that when the campers threw them both into the lake. Percy took the air bubbles to create a small pocket of air underwater so they could share the moment privately away from the waiting audience.</p><p>Best underwater kiss they'd ever had.</p><p>After several months of dating Annabeth was delighted when Percy invited her to the same lake for an equally memorable experience, and intrigued when he suggested she bring swimwear. So dressing in her one piece swimsuit under her orange camp T-shirt and jean shorts, she joined him at the waterside where he was already stripped to a pair of loose trunks waiting patiently in the water up to his knees.</p><p>Not for the first time she silently marveled at his toned and muscular chest and combed sandy hair, his face supporting a cute smile as he watched her approach with his sea-green gaze. For the last five years she found him little more than an annoying idiot who's ass she had to keep saving. Now she couldn't stop looking at it.</p><p>She stopped at the edge of the lake, kicking off her sandals as her boyfriend stared up at her. "Well?" He asked, gesturing to the water. "What are you waiting for? Jump in."</p><p>Annabeth smiled, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "Just admiring the view" she said coyly, a playful twinkle in her eye.</p><p>Percy sighed, stepping out of the lake to join her on dry land. "Like what you see?" He asked, standing before her an inch or two higher.</p><p>She looked him up and down, taking in his broad figure and noticeable muscles, resisting the urge to grab hold of him and throw him to the floor. <em>She needs to have her fun first.</em>She returned her gaze to his before shrugging "I've seen better."</p><p>Percy didn't bat an eye at the remark, knowing her too well to assume she was joking. "Oh really?" He smiled, stepping closer to wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as he leant in to whisper in her ear "You didn't think so last Tuesday in your bedroom."</p><p>Annabeth giggled as he kissed her neck softly. "It was dark. Everything looked bigger than in the cold light of day."</p><p>"Ouch. Now your just being mean." He looked at her without malice, his nose brushing hers as he gently swayed his hips, rocking her body in a slow sensual dance. "Just once couldn't you be nice to me?"</p><p>"I'm always nice to you" she replied, letting him circle her around until her back was to the lake. "Nice enough to be bluntly honest. You're not as impressive as you might think seaweed brain."</p><p>"I impressed you enough to get you to kiss me didn't I?"</p><p>"You kissed me first."</p><p>"No, you did, remember? In Typhons mountain? You kissed me."</p><p>"That doesn't count" she insisted sternly. "I thought you were going to get yourself killed. You were declared dead, we had a funeral. You don't deserve to have that moment."</p><p>"Tough luck. I say it counts" he declared, locking his lips with hers to stop her arguing. She let him have this win, pushing into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his thick neck tightly. They stood there for a long, passionate minute before breaking it so he could lift her T-shirt over her head and toss it aside, looking dishearten at her purple swimsuit. "I was hoping for a bikini" he pouted.</p><p>She smiled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips, her hands moving down to her shorts. "Maybe in your dreams" she whispered, sliding the piece of clothing down her legs and kicking them aside, leaving her half naked with her boyfriend on the lakeside.</p><p>He looked down at her in silence, taking a moment to appreciate her perfect figure as she stood there impatiently. <em>Come on, I don't have all day, </em>she thought, coming her eyebrow to indicate her drifting attention. He took the hint, snapping his gaze back to hers while leaning quickly down to kiss her again. <em>Better. </em>She pushed herself on her tiptoes to pull him in closer, her arms holding his neck tightly as his hands drifted down her body. After a tender moment he grasped her waist, bending his knees...</p><p>And tossed her backwards into the cold water.</p><p>She cried out as she hit the water, plummeting into the lake with a huge splash. She broke the surface seconds later, flailing her arms and gasping for air. "Goddamnit You jerk!" She screamed, spluttering water out her lungs as she blinked her eyes back into focus. But when she looked back to shore, she saw no one there. "Percy?" She called, scanning the lakeside, unable to find him anywhere.</p><p>Then she felt something grasp her ankle and she was pulled under again. She flailed around as she sank like a stone, dragged under by an unseen force until the light from the sun faded above her. She instinctively screamed, all her air being emptied from her mouth. Suddenly he was there, by her side as always, his muscular arms wrapping around her as he placed his mouth over hers, sharing his air with her and helping her breath through a kiss.</p><p>She gulped in the oxygen as he held her, using his powers to control the surrounding air bubbles into making a small pocket around her head, enabling them both to breath freely. She coughed up the last of the lake before punching him. "Not funny!"</p><p>"I'm sorry" he said stifling a laugh. "But if left up to you it would be winter before you got down here."</p><p>She glared at him, measured the best way to bash his brains out. "Fine. You got me here. Now what?"</p><p>"Let me show you" he smiled, altering the currents to carry the two of them deeper into the lake till they were floating above the water bed.</p><p>Below them, illuminated in the darkness by a collection of glow fish, Annabeth marveled at the coral structures growing out the floor. And in the Centre was a suspiciously conspicuous bed. "You have got to be kidding me" she said, looking back at her boyfriend. "You brought me down here so we could have sex underwater?"</p><p>He looked away sheepishly. "Well, I thought our underwater kiss was special. I just thought that...it's stupid, I know. Tyson even helped set this up, like our own private..."</p><p>His sentences was halted when his girlfriend smashed her lips into his, surprising him with a deep and lustful kiss. "It amazing" she whispered. "Now shut up and fuck me seaweed brain."</p><p>He didn't argue, resist, or hesitate. Percy shot forward and kissed her back, their bodies melding into one another as they drifted down to the bed at the bottom of the lake, the dormant sea creature quickly vacating the premises. Percy let Annabeth maneuver them both so he sank against the mattress, her body above his as she grinned down against him. She could feel his erection through his trucks trying to reach out for her so she set it free, yanking his waist band down to let his cock snap up against her stomach. She didn't waste time taking it slow, pulling the bottom of her swim suit aside to reveal her waiting pussy, opening her fold with her fingers and guiding him inside her. He pulled her down on him hard, the feeling of his cook and a gallon of water rushing through her entrance making her gasp. She gazed down at him with a grin, rocking her hips to begin the surreal ride of riding his cock underwater. It was like wading through custard, her muscles burning as she work harder to get herself off. But she was damn sure she was going to have her orgasm even if it took all the strength it had.</p><p>Luckily for her Percy had no such issues with the water and proceeded to thrust up into her, pounding his cock as deep as he could into her pussy, air bubbles forming between them as the lake filled her up, the sensation strangling intoxicating. He biggest challenge was maintaining the air pocket letting Annabeth breath while having his dick milked for his cum, made even harder when her back arched upwards and she grasped his thigh to get more force behind her, the strain making him want to fuck her harder.</p><p>"Fuck!" He breathed, not needing the air being in his element. Annabeth panted in her little bubble, becoming light headed as the oxygen was quickly being used up. She bounced sluggishly on top of him, the pair of them floated just above the bed as they thrusted against each other, pushing for a quick climax. It was difficult, but worth it when they felt the familiar build up. "Shit, I'm cumming!" Percy shouted through the water, his head falling back to the mattress.</p><p>"Me...too..." she screamed, her voice weak and breathless as she came against him, her hips shaking wildly as he speared her deep, his cum painting her insides white. Her lungs started to aching, the air running thin as she started to drift unconscious, her eyes clouding over until Percy sat up and gave her mouth to mouth once more. She felt better soon enough once he redirected the fresh air bubbles to replace the air she used up, expanding the air pocket until it encased the whole bed, lowering her onto the scaly mattress as she made out with the son of Poseidon.</p><p>"Shit" she said, her breathing returning to normal as she looked around at the new air pocket, leaving the two lovers dripping wet but relatively dry as the lake hovered around them. "That was...that was unbelievable."</p><p>"Should've considered the risk of asphyxiation" Percy grumbled, stroking her cheek worriedly. "You okay?"</p><p>She took his hand and kissed him. "Never better. You were amazing. <em>This </em>is amazing." She gave him a suddenly, teasing glance. "But still not that impressive."</p><p>Percy stared at her in disbelief. "Seriously? I just made love to you at the bottom of the lake! I nearly fucked you until you passed out!"</p><p>"From lack of air, not from unfathomable pleasure." She lay back against the bed on her elbows, staring at him expectantly with a cocked eyebrow. "You'll have to do better than that."</p><p>Percy gawped at her, but then his brain finally clicked to what she was trying to do. "Oh" he said, smiling. "You want better? Then I'll give you better" he said, accepting her challenge. He reached up and pulled her swimsuit over her shoulders quickly, yanking it down her body in one swift motion. She laughed as she was stripped naked, her boobs rolling free as she fell against the bed, letting Percy pull the latex off her legs and tossing it out into the lake. He quickly pulled off his own trucks, casting them away also before laying beside her, his naked body pressed against hers as his face hovered close to hers. "I have just the thing for you" he said confidently. "Close your eyes."</p><p>She did as she was told, shutting her eyes and relaxing on her back, waiting for her boyfriend to surprise her. She felt his breath on her lips as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, sensing his face hovering over her smooth belly moving towards her exposed pussy. <em>Don't tell me it's a hand job. Uninteresting.</em> Sure enough, his fingers pressed against her clit, making her gasp involuntarily. He kissed her neck, slowly circling her pussy, drawing out as much of her arousal as he could. "Is that it?" She asked disappointed.</p><p>"I'm just warming you up" he whispered in her ear. "Be patient."</p><p>Annabeth hated being patient. She wanted him to plunge his hand into her vagina and make her scream, ram his cock into her ass and ride her like a bull...something new. Something different. She almost gave up waiting until she felt something cold touch her breast.</p><p>It didn't feel like anything she could place, like his tongue or a dildo, it was too wet and slippery. But she resisted the pull to open her eyes, feeling it stroke her skin softly, wrap around her mounds and poke at her harp nipple. "Oh" she moaned softly, getting more turned on, more intrigued. <em>This is new</em>, she thought.</p><p>Then she felt another, this one connecting with her pussy, licking up between her folds like a cold tongue. "Oh my" she gasped, her body getting excited, craving more as the first squeezed her breast. Percy continued to toy with her clit, heightening her arousal by...</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute. Percy doesn't have three hands! How..?</em>
</p><p>Her eyes snapped open and she jerked up to her elbows, looking down to see something that took her breath away. Coiled around her breast and stroking her folds were two long tentacles, dripping and transparent like they were made of...<em>water. </em>"Holy shit" she marveled, staring at the watery appendages as they pleasured her, looking back at her boyfriend in surprise. "Are you..?"</p><p>"A trick I've been practicing for a while" he told her.</p><p>She glance back at the tentacles. "Practicing on what?" She queried, a lot of dirty images flooding her mind.</p><p>Percy flushed red. "That doesn't matter. The real trick was learning to multitask. Holding an air bubble whilst control these can be tricky. But I think I can handle it. Impressed yet?"</p><p>She shrugged. "It's cute. But I..OH!"</p><p>Her breath left her as the tentacle entered her pussy, slipping easily inside her like a glove. Her back arched as it flowed in deep, the fluid mass adjusting inside till it felt like a large penis had burrowed through her core. "You didn't think they were just for show did you?" Percy asked her, grinning broadly as the ten legged pulled out and thrusted back into her. "I get to fuck you any way I chose." He leant in, whispering seductively in her ear, "any way."</p><p>Annabeth moaned as she began rocking against the tentacle as it pumped into her, the watery texture bringing such alien sensations she came almost immediately, her cum melding into the watery appendage and becoming one with the cock. She looked up to see Percy creating more tentacles out of the lake around them, snaking down to loop around her limbs to hold her in place as he wrapped up her other breast, the tips twisting her nipples to make her cry out as a third rubbed between her boobs, fucking her tits. She was able to get her arm around his neck to grab a tight handful of his sandy hair as she climaxed again, moaning loud enough to make the bubble walls shiver before a tentacle slipped between her open lips to fuck her mouth. The watery form tasted like lake and she was afraid she was going to drown from it, hoping Percy was as go at multitasking as he claimed to be.</p><p>She glanced over and was shocked to find his hand had left her clit, replacing it with a fresh tentacle, and was stroking his own erection while watching her. While feeling enormously annoyed she found it strangely hot, feeling slightly more sexy that he was able to wank to her getting tentacle fucked. The arms took hold of her hips and hoisted her a few inches off the mattress, just enough for a small appendage to slither underneath her body and slip between her butt cheeks, sliding into her ass like butter, once again expanding once deep enough inside before thrusting into her backside in sync with the arms fucking her other holes.</p><p>Annabeth moaned wildly as she was fucked, her holes being pounded tirelessly as her body was pleasured. Percy masturbated next to her silently, occasionally leaning over to lick or suck on her nearby nipple, kiss her neck, or whisper encouragement in her ear. The daughter of Athena just lost all train of thought, submitting to orgasm after orgasm, each squirt mixing with the water and failing to deter the tentacles even an inch. After several minutes of relentless tentacle porn Percy finally got tired of being a witness, dissolving the tentacles pounding her pussy and mouth so he could roll on top of her in their place. "Fuck this. I didn't bring you out here just to watch."</p><p>Annabeth groaned with disappointment was the two tentacles vanished, but squealed in delight as the son of Poseidon mounted her, two water tentacles wrapping around her thighs and pulling her legs wide to open her up for him even more. "Yes" she cried, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head down to kiss him passionately, desperate to be filled. "Fuck me Percy. Fuck my aching cunt!"</p><p>Percy kissed her eagerly, but grabbed hold of her wrists and pinned them either side of her face. "Like I said" he growled when she struggled to break free, "I get to fuck you any way <em>I </em>choose." He expertly angled his hips and in one swift thrust he penetrated her, his cock spearing inside her core with deadeye precision. "Any way I decide" he repeated, staring intently down at her as he began to fuck her hard and fast.</p><p>She had little chance to complain, her body bouncing underneath his grasp as his dick pounded her deeper than ever before, brushing against her inner walls where it could feel the shape of the last remaining water tentacle keeping pace deep in her ass. And with no dick in her mouth Annabeth was left to scream breathlessly as she was double penetrated, her breasts wrapped up tightly but two more tentacles while her arms remained trapped by her lover, her feet flailing uselessly in the air, her toes brushing the roof of the air bubble holding the lake suspended above them.</p><p>They went at it like rabbits, hard and fast, hips moving a hundred miles a minute, the wet slapping noises echoing around the air pocket now Annabeth's screams died of into heaving pants, her body starting to tire while the pleasure remained strong. Percy still had a few reserves in him, willing to go as long as he could, but he reached his peak soon enough. "Shit, Annabeth!" He gasped, his balls tightening. "I'm cumming! Fuck, I'm coming!"</p><p>Annabeth was a sweating mess, but she managed to regain enough strength to utter in reply "cum...cum inside me! Fill me up with your...oh, oh oh oh FUCK!" The orgasm hit her like a steam roller, halting any chance she had of finishing that sentence. Her walls clamped down around him, squeezing his cock till it exploded like a rocket, the boy screaming as he unloaded everything into her, seamen flying through her walls and filling her insides to the brim. <em>Thank Christ I went on the pill since we started dating,</em>Annabeth's last thought was before her mind went blank, her body going rigid as the pair of them finished their orgasm.</p><p>Their limbs slackened as all feeling left them, their muscles drained and exhausted, begging for rest. Percy pushed himself off his girlfriends and collapsed beside her to avoid crushing her under his weight, his penis limp and lifeless as it flopped out of her. His water tentacles dissolved during the climax, unable to hold them together any longer. It was taking all his remaining concentration to hold the air pocket in place to save them from drowning. Annabeth lay slumped against the mattress, her chest heaving, her hair sprayed around her soaking wet. She stared up at the lake above them, her mind slowly piecing itself back together.</p><p>"Well" Percy said, the post sex high disappearing. "How was that?"</p><p>Annabeth couldn't answer right away, focusing instead on her breathing as she put her thoughts in order. <em>Holy shit, </em>was the first thing that came to mind. "That was..." she breathed, closing her eyes to think more clearly. "That was..."</p><p>"Awesome?" He posed, looking over at her hopefully.</p><p>"Ok" she finished.</p><p>He sat up suddenly, resting on her elbow as he stared at her. "Ok? That's it?"</p><p>She nodded, looked up at him. "It was good."</p><p>"Good? I just gang-banged you tentacles, that I made, underwater, fucking your brains out until you literally couldn't speak any longer. And it was just "ok"?"</p><p>She shrugged. "What can I say" she said wistfully. "I wasn't impressed."</p><p>Percy normally would've been heartbroken at that remark, but he'd come to know Annabeth better than that this last year. She knew it was more than ok and was just trying to wind him up now she was thinking straight again. <em>Well, two can play that game.</em></p><p>"You want impressive?" He asked, his hand dropping back to her pussy, his cum still trying to push its way out of her. Her cupped her womanhood, holding it all in as she glanced down at his hand. When she gave him that look she always saved for him, the "give me your best shot" look, he did. The tentacles weren't the only trick he'd been practicing in his spare time. He'd wanted to use this on her to see the extent of the impact for weeks.</p><p>Annabeth waited a moment, doubting Percy had anything to top his water arms, but she realized she was wrong the second she felt it begin. "Oh god!" She cried, her back arching off the bed as her hips spawned almost immediately. Using his powers he took control of the liquid femcum and seamen inside Annabeth's pussy and began swirling them around inside her, creating a miniature whirlpool in her pussy that hit every sensitive spot she had simultaneously. To make matters worse (or better depending on your point of view), the moment she came from the pleasure, her fresh orgasmic fluids joined the whirlpool, making it bigger and faster, trigger another orgasm, which joined and spin faster and created another, then another.</p><p>Within five seconds Annabeth was being subjected to one constant burning orgasm, her pussy feeling like it's on fire as her body shook violently against Percy's hand. She tried to scream but she could barely breathe. Occasionally she was able to muster a brief word or phrase, but between them she just wanted to cry. "St...Stop! Percy...oh...oh god...stop!"</p><p>"You like that wise girl?" He asked her, enjoying the sight of her squirming. Putty in his hands.</p><p>"Please...ple...I...I can't...fuck..."</p><p>"Admit it. Admit you enjoyed it. Say it!"</p><p>"Ok...ok.." she tried to talk, but her groin was being torn apart, the pleasure too intense. She clenched up, rolling into a fetal position, her hands drawing at the bed while Percy's stayed pressed between her legs. "Ok! It was...amazing! You...you...your the...hottest...SEXIEST...BOYFRIEND...IT WAS THE...BEST FUCK I...EVER...HAD..."</p><p>Percy, now satisfied by her confession, halted the tiny maelstrom raging in his girlfriend, releasing her from her torment. She gasped as it was finally over, tears in her eyes as she heaved desperately on her side, clutching her belly as her fluids came gushing out of her.</p><p>Percy caught her cum in his hand, swirling it around his fingers before bringing it to his mouth. He savored the sweet taste on his tongue before leaning over to turn Annabeth's chin towards him, putting his mouth over hers to kiss her and share her cum. She swallowed herself weakly, her head falling against the bed as she passed out from exhaustion. He snuggling up behind her without a word, drifting asleep with his face in her damp blonde hair, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.</p><p>His last conscious act was to lower the air bubble and divert the currents to carry the couple to the surface of the lake, deposit them on the lake bed and use a single water tentacle to cover them with a nearby blanket, leaving the naked demigods to spoon in peace, uncaring about whoever might stumble across them while they slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was approaching 11pm when Percy looked at his phone, reading the text from Annabeth saying she was turning in for the night. The quest they were on had taken them through a motel where they all decided to settle in for the night, booking the one room with twin beds. Percy and Annabeth were happy to share one leaving the other open for the third member of their party.</p><p>Thalia Grace drifted aimlessly in the middle of the swimming pool staring up at the stars while Percy sat on the sidelines with his jeans bunched up around his knees, his shoes a few feet away from the water. Annabeth had stayed in their room researching tomorrow's travel options. The motel was virtually empty and they'd been fortunate enough not to have been attacked by monsters yet. Percy hoped their luck would hope out at least until morning. He could use a good nights sleep.</p><p>"So how are things with the hunters going?" Percy asked Thalia making idle conversation.</p><p>"Fine. Bit weird being away from them like this, but it's nice being a regular demigod on a quest again" she replied casually paddling towards him. She was the only member of their group to have a swimsuit packed, hence why she was in the pool and Percy wasn't (throughout this quest she seemed to have everything neither he nor Annabeth didn't). "Hopefully this goes better than our last quest together" she joked coming up to the edge looking up at Percy.</p><p>"Do you ever regret it?" He asked after a thoughtful moment. "Joining the Hunters of Artemis?"</p><p>She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"I was just thinking… you only took Artemis' offer because of the prophecy. Becoming immortal in her hunters meant you couldn't turn sixteen and bought us another two years before it came true. But now it's all over. Do you ever think about… I don't know" he stalled shaking his head.</p><p>"The prophecy wasn't the only reason I joined Percy" Thalia answered. But she shrugged thoughtfully. "But I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I love being a hunter and am in no hurry to leave. But…"</p><p>She stopped herself. Percy looked down and saw her cheeks suddenly turn a little redder. "But what?" he asked intrigued. Annabeth had taught him a few pointers on how to detect subtle signs that people had more to say. Helps in investigations and finding out when people are lying.</p><p>Thalia crossed her arms resting on the rim of the pool, her body hanging in the water drifting in place. Her face got a little warmer, reluctant to share. When Percy gently pressed she ended up telling him "there may be certain things I wouldn't mind changing in my life. Personal things."</p><p>"Such as..?" Percy pressed, enjoying the uncomfortable way her face flushed bright red. Something clicked into place. "Thalia, are you saying your lonely?" The embarrassed expression seemed to answer for her. He almost laughed, but he took pity on his friend. "I get it. Artemis has rules about relationships. Wanting a boyfriend isn't something to be ashamed about."</p><p>"I'm not pining for a boyfriend" she said curtly. But then she hesitantly followed up with "not exactly." He looked at her confused, so she explained "I'm not looking for a relationship, I'm fine as I am. I just miss… you know..?"</p><p>She stared back at the young man sitting next to her, waiting for him to connect the dots. When he did it was his turn for his face to turn red. "Oh" he replied nodding very slowly. "Oh, right."</p><p>"Yeah" she nodded, hiding her face in embarrassment.</p><p>The conversation died for a short while after that, the two of them sitting in uncomfortable silence until Percy, against his better judgement, turned to her and asked "so you haven't done it since you became a hunter?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Thalia looked up sharply.</p><p>He shrugged defensively. "Well, I thought you and the other hunters… you know, when you're not…" the look of horrified disgust on her face told him he was well off the mark., realizing all those rumors and speculation shared around Camp Half-Blood were bogus. "Shit, I'm sorry. I just thought…"</p><p>"That the hunters of Artemis are no better than Aphrodite's kids back at camp" she finished. He averted his gaze uncomfortably while she fumed on the edge of the pool, holding back an angry scream. "No" she said after a tense few minutes. "I haven't had sex since I joined the hunters."</p><p>He nodded accepting it as the end. But the guy part reverted the subject back to its original course and replied "but you want to?"</p><p>She gave him a glance and he worried she'd rip his head off. But instead she released a shallow breath and replied "sometimes. Masturbating just isn't doing enough for me anymore."</p><p>"Okay, little too much information" he muttered.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "If we're going to talk Sex you can't pick and choose what you want to hear" she told him. To continue her tease, liking the way he shifted uncomfortable under her gaze she asked "do you want to hear how I lost my virginity?"</p><p>He nearly fell into the pool whipping back to stare at her. "What? Why would i..?" His skin went pale and he suddenly squeaked "Wait, you don't mean when you and I..?"</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. "Percy, nothing happened between us that night."</p><p>"Really?" He checked. He recalled her saying the same thing the day after. It had been during the quest to rescue Annabeth and Artemis from Atlas a couple years ago, Thalia and Percy traveling with Grover, Zoe and Bianca. After a brutal fight with a monster along the way Percy took a big knock to the head, leaving him slightly confused that night. Thalia was looking after him and things just happened between them. Percy didn't remember that night in detail but he had vague recollections of talking with her and the two of them suddenly kissing. He woke up the next morning coming up blank, but according to Thalia they just made out and no more. A part of him always feared she'd lied and was sparing him the embarrassing reality.</p><p>"Really" she insisted, recalling how worried and guilty he'd been at the time. Which made her laugh because it wasn't like he and Annabeth were dating then. However she had left out the detail that she instigated the kiss and had wanted to make love to him that night, but it was Percy who said no because he was love with Annabeth. She found a new level of respect for him after that.</p><p>"No, my first time was not long after I was reborn from the tree" she explained putting Percy's worries at ease. "I felt like I had missed so much. All those years just…" she clicked her fingers. "For the first few days I tried to catch up on everything at once. The new clothes, the food, the music, the movies… and then I did the math in my head and realized I should be in my twenties by now, which meant even more things I've missed out on." She paused sighing with regret. "It wasn't my proudest moment but I asked Travis to teach me about sex."</p><p>"You lost your virginity to Travis Stroll" Percy gasped.</p><p>"Well, technically it was his brother who took it." She saw Percy's jaw drop. "Turns out those two were joined at the hip. I regretted it immediately afterwards. In hindsight I would've much rather it had been you" she admitted. She looked back up at the silent thoughtful demigod, resting her chin on her arms. "Did you ever tell Annabeth about that night?" She asked out of curiosity.</p><p>"Eventually" he nodded. "After everything in Tartarus we wanted to clear the slate so we could build on our relationship from the ground up, or something like that. We told each other everything we thought we were holding back. She confessed her jealousy towards Rachel and me from before. I told her about our kiss. She told me not to worry. After all we weren't dating back then."</p><p>Thalia smiled. "I'm happy you two have each other."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>They fell back into a more comfortable silence lounging at the edge of the swimming pool, the faint blue illumination casting a soft light over Thalia's glistening skin. Percy kept glancing at her, wondering if there was something he could do to help her. He did have an idea but didn't know if it would go against the rules. And he didn't want to put his foot in it again. <em>Then again Thalia just told me about how she lost her virginity. I think the boundaries of our friendship are beyond such lewd topics now.</em></p><p>"I might be able to help with your little problem" Percy said cautiously testing the waters. Both figuratively and literally.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Thalia asked tilting her head.</p><p>"You're Sex life."</p><p>She let out a small laugh shaking her head. "I'm flattered Percy but I don't think you can help with with that. You have a girlfriend and I've vowed never to consort with men ever again, remember?"</p><p>"I don't mean…" he replied quickly, fumbling over his words. "Not like that. Not that I wouldn't want to, but… what I'm suggesting is an alternative solution." She lifted an eyebrow curiously, gesturing for him to continue. "There might be a way for me to… satisfy you without you breaking any of your vows."</p><p>She was intrigued. "Okay, I'm listening."</p><p>"There's something I've been practicing with Annabeth, something we've been working on together sort of. It's kind of hard to explain…" he stopped talking and instead figured it'd be easier to show her. He help out his hand and gently brushed the water of the pool, effortlessly raising the fluid until a small dripping tendril rose out of the surface.</p><p>Thalia watched this watery form manifest, following its movements as Percy mentally commanded it to obey his direction. "Impressive" she said politely, fixing her eyes on him. "So how does this parlor trick help me?" Percy held her gaze, the tendril dissolving back into the water but his hand remaining where it was. She watched his fingers twitch and suddenly she felt something touch her leg beneath the surface. She jumped in surprise, afraid a monster was in the pool with her, but when she looked down all she saw was the faint outline of a solid mass of water coiling up her calf as another slithered around her waist. "Oh my" she gasped when one of these masses brushed against her panties.</p><p>Percy wasn't sure if what he was doing could be considered as creepy or rapey, hopefully he making the argument without creeping Thalia out too much. Too his surprise she didn't jump out of the pool when his water tentacles found her crotch. Instead she kinda froze in place drifting in the water, closing her eyes and releasing a shallow breath. He took it as a sign she wasn't going to come up and try and punch him in the face so he sent forth a couple more feelers to stroke her skin and body, calling upon his practice with Annabeth to massage the demigod's muscles.</p><p>Thalia couldn't explain how being grope by several tentacles while floating in the water felt, but it wasn't amazingly good. They wrapped around her gently, as if to hold her up rather than to restrain her, carefully squeezing and releasing in gentle rhythms relaxing her tense muscles. A lustful sigh escaped her lips as her lower regions soaked the insides of her swimsuit. "Holy crap Percy" Thalia gasped as her body released a mild involuntary orgasm. After all that time being sexually starved she felt relieved to receive such pleasure. She looked up at the young man with a guilty smile. "You really know how to treat a girl."</p><p>"I try my best" he shrugged, dropping his hand but not releasing the water coiling around her. "I'm not sure if it would count as me…you know, actually doing it with you."</p><p>Thalia glanced up at the night sky, keeping a lookout for storm clouds or low flying arrows that might drop in an smite her for breaking her vow. She wasn't about to turn down the pleasurable sensations however, rolling her shoulders back as tendrils snaked over her out of the pool to slither loosely around her neck and shoulders. "You sure Annabeth would be okay with this?" She asked him, watching the tentacles nervously as it looked around the back of her head to stroke her cheek affectionately.</p><p>"I don't think she'd mind after I explain your predicament" he answered hopeful. He carefully willed the tendril to peck the writhing girl on the tip of her nose, making her giggle before playing with her ear. "You okay" he asked her, though she seemed to be enjoying herself.</p><p>Thalia felt like a kid being tickled giggling happily, swatting the water arm away before Percy got any lewd ideas about sending it into her brain. The tendril backed off and returned to massaging her shoulders while two more rubbed over her covered breasts, her nipples getting hard pressing to the latex fabric. "Can you feel any of this?" She asked, her voice sounding sultry teasing the perverted nature of the situation.</p><p>"Not exactly" he replied, slightly more confident now as his extensions caressed her chest and backside, rubbing her between her thighs. "I don't feel what they feel but I can sense where they are. I can sense the shifting patterns in the water like sonar, especially if I'm in direct contact." His feet kicked casually in the pool, ripples drifting over to cross Thalia's path. He got a mental snapshot of her entire body under the surface, a perfect roadmap for his tentacles to follow.</p><p>Thalia was constantly amazed at what her friends were able to do. It seemed like every other week one of them learnt a new power given by their godly heritage. "So what else can you get them to do to me?"</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "Anything I want them to I suppose. Does that mean you might be interested in my offer?"</p><p>Thalia didn't give him an answer, but her eyes and smile spoke volumes. It was mad and ludicrous, just like everything else in their lives curtesy of their parents. Thalia was trying to picture the things Percy might do with his new powers, a nervous but excited grim stretching on her face. Percy found himself getting rather impatient however as she suddenly found the knot of her bikini being pulled open by a sneaky little arm behind her.</p><p>"Hey!" She cried out, pulling her arms out of their water hold to catch her bikini before it could fall away and reveal her tits. She looked up at him, mockingly outraged shaking her head. "Sorry" he said apologetically holding up his hands.</p><p>"Just because I let your little friends give me a massage doesn't mean I'm going to let you see me naked" she told him. She gestured over to the flat bed chairs a few feet away, saying curtly "over there. Go on, and no peeking."</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes, pushing up off the ledge and walking back to the deck chairs, watching Thalia with a sideways glance while she turned away with her back to him. She kept glancing over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't peeking, hiding a smirk before removing her bikini herself. Percy took the opportunity to roll down his jeans and but his socks and shoes back on, politely averting his gaze after catching a glimpse of her bare back. He reminded himself he was happily in a relationship. He didn't need to see one of his friends naked.</p><p>After a few seconds he heard the sound of something wet slapping on the floor beside him, looking down to find the wet bikini at his feet. He turned back to see Thalia returned to her position at the edge of the pool, her arms crossed pressing her body up to the wall to hide herself from his view. He picked up her bikini, walking over to kneel down in front of her where she pulls out the other piece of her swimsuit, dropping it alongside her bikini. "Go on then" was all she needed to say.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Percy asked, nervous about actually following through with what she'd just agreed to.</p><p>She nodded up to the sky. "Unless one of our parents or Artemis comes down and smites us in the next few seconds then yeah. I'm sure. I need this Percy." As a final confirmation and playful banter she added "please fuck me with your tentacles seaweed brain."</p><p>"You know Annabeth is the only one allowed to call me that" Percy said, locking his gaze on hers as he reached down to dip his hands into the swimming pool.</p><p>Thalia gave him a look that said <em>what are you going to do about it</em>, quickly swatting his hand away telling him "no peeking." He acted disappointed but he'd already gotten his mental snapshot. Now he knew where to send his tendrils keeping his eyes respectfully above the surface. With a simple silent command the water in the pool contorted around the raven haired demigod approaching her naked body cautiously.</p><p>After the little demonstration Percy had given her Thalia was bracing herself for the weirdness she was about to experience. She was a mix of nerves and excitement by the time the first tentacles touched her skin, a shiver crawling up her back. Percy was considerate, not having the arms wrap her up right away instead letting them slither along her bare legs slowly, coiling up her body inch by inch. The construct mad felt spongy and warm, massaging her muscles as they took ahold of her keeping her steady as she hung on the edge. They weren't tight, letting her feet dangle and move in playful kicks. Two tick arms wrapped around her waist brushing the underside of her boobs before gliding up her spine to loop over her shoulders relaxing her gently.</p><p>Percy waited until she was comfortable in the tentacles grasp, silently giving her a nod asking if she was alright. She sighed softly, a smile tugging at her lips. He took it as a good sigh. Her arms remained crossed on the side of the pool, her head rolling over her neck feeling very relaxed. He stepped up his game by summoning more tendrils, these homing in on her more sensitive areas. First he sent them to touch her breasts, earning a gentle moan as they softly caressed her small floating mounds teasing the nipples. Second he lifted a large tendril underneath her crotch to brush against her sex, getting a sharp inhale of breath. Lastly a fresh tendril rose out of the water in front of her face, stroking up her neckline to brush over her parting lips waiting for an opportunity to enter her mouth.</p><p>When Thalia saw the tendril at her mouth she clamped her lips shut and shook her head. "No Percy" she asked hastily glancing up at him. He lowered the tentacles letting her explain "I hated it when the Strolls put their dicks in my mouth. It was disgusting and I kept choking. Felt like I was suffocating."</p><p>"Worried you might drown?" He asked as a joke. She wasn't impressed. "Alright. No blowjobs" he nodded letting the tendril retreat from her mouth. Rather than letting it dissolve he lowered it under the surface to rest between her breasts, rubbing it between them suggestively. She gave him a smirk letting him use the water to press her boobs around the tendril so it could fuck her tits, mouthing a thank you to him resting her head on her arms.</p><p>Thalia's body got more and more tingly as pleasure filled her senses, the early stages of a orgasm already building by the time the first tentacle nudged her sex. She inhaled sharply feeling it brush her folds, a second tiny feeler molesting her clit while a pair of arms gently pried her thighs apart to allow better access. She didn't resist, giving Percy a nod when he asked permission. The tentacle pushed into her vagina slowly, sliding effortlessly into her body in one gentle motion. He made sure it was small enough not to cause any discomfort but just big enough that it felt like the real thing. The watery cock wasn't the same as a real flesh and blood version but to Thalia it was just as enjoyable.</p><p>"Oh wow!" She exhaled, a micro orgasm coating the limp mixing with the water. Her tight walls squeezed the spongy tentacle as it molded to her shape, pausing halfway inside to let her adjust. "That feels really good" she smiled. After so long having to rely on just her fingers to masturbate it was heavenly feeling <em>anything</em> resembling a cock filling her up. She rested her head on her arms as Percy carefully dragged the tendril out to the tip before thrusting it back in, fucking her pussy slowly and methodically. She glanced up seeing no sweat or exhaustion but still doubting his story about not feeling anything from the effort. She wondered how she might feel to him, her tight Virgin-like walls wrapped around his dick. "Faster" she said, encouraging to fuck her harder.</p><p>Percy could see how much she was enjoying his tentacles, the tendrils fucking his pussy and tits picking up their pace getting a moan from her lips. He was disappointed he couldn't feel what the tentacles were feeling, having to settle for his senses pointing him in the right direction. Feeling confident in said senses a fresh tentacles drifted over Thalia's firm backside, following the curve of her ass while circling the puckered hole awaiting entry. "You okay Thal?" He asked nervously.</p><p>"Yes" she sighed, moaning softly wiggling her bum against the new arrival. "Put it in" she told him biting her bottom lip. He obliged, shrieking the limp down so it could slithering into her tight anus pushing into her from behind. "Oh, fuck me" she shuddered staring up at Percy, her blue eyes full of lust. "Can you make them bigger?"</p><p>"You sure?" He asked, crouching down beside her as she nodded enthusiastically. He was apprehensive, but he replied "Just tell me when to stop."</p><p>Thalia watched as the young man put his hand on the edge of the pool a few inches from her, his gaze drifting over her shoulder into the water as he took a slow breath. A second later the tentacles inside her began to grow, both cocks expanding in size stretching her holes. She held her breath as he body reacted, wincing from discomfort as she was stretched farther than she ever had before. She had thought Travis and Conner were big, but this put them to shame. "Stop!" She cried out after a few more seconds, the sensations starting to get painful. Percy froze the tendrils growth immediately, lowering down to examine Thalia's sweating face as she silently grimaced, worried he might have hurt her. She was clutching at the edge of the pool like she was holding on for dear life, but gratefully took Percy's hand when he offered it for reassurance. "I'm okay" she told him, exhaling unsteadily as a tear fell down her cheek.</p><p>Percy felt her hand crushing his as he lay down in front of her, whispering encouragement telling her it's okay as he wiped her cheek with his thumb. She focused on her breathing, her body adjusting to the new berth filling her holes while the other tendrils gentle relaxed her muscles. They didn't know how look they stayed like that for, a minute maybe ten. Percy wasn't ready to do anything more until Thalia was okay, watching her expression intently before finally she said in a shaky voice "I'm ready."</p><p>"We don't have to" he told her.</p><p>"I want to" she insisted opening her eyes. He reluctantly nodded, mentally signaling for the tentacles to continue thrusting into her. They started slowly, his gaze on hers as her face contorted in both pain and pleasure. The thick tendrils pushed through her walls steadily pounding her body, only increasing in force and pace when Thalia asked him to. He stayed on the ground holding her hand, still worried about hurting her. She was reluctant to let him go, grateful to see his face so close. Her breathing became more labored, panting in time with the thrusts of the tentacles. The pain was fading. The pleasure was growing. Her body was on fire. It felt incredible.</p><p>She locked eyes with Percy and could see the conflicted indecision in his eyes. He was afraid it could go too far and she'd be hurt. He wanted to slow down. She squeezed his hand begging him not to. She trusted him. She needed him. Her face was inches away from his, his warm comforting breath on her skin. She felt her head inch closer, a flutter in her stomach pushing her towards him. <em>One mistake and it would be over.</em></p><p>Thalia wanted him so badly right now. Later she might blame it on the hormones, the heat of passion, but the truth was it was the exact same urge she felt back when she made the move on Percy years ago. That kiss wanting more. She took an oath. She vowed she wouldn't consort with another man or woman ever again. The tentacles provided a loop hole but it was still Percy fucking her. She glanced down at his parted lips, the urge to take them with her mouth driving her insane. She wanted to grab him by the hair and drag him into the pool alongside her, make out with those lips until she couldn't breath. She wondered how big he might be. She wished it was him in the pool with her, pressed against the wall with her legs parted, his cock pounding into her while she kissed the hell out of him. His skin on hers, their bodies intertwined making such passionate love. His girlfriend forgotten. Her oath forgotten.</p><p>Their lips were an inch apart. One kiss and Thalia would break her vow. <em>One mistake.</em></p><p>Fortunately her body gave out before she could give in. Her panting moans shattered into a piercing scream as she climaxed, an orgasm ripping through her core slamming her walls shut as she clenched tightly, severing the water tentacles and trapping two large gulps of water inside her body. Percy inhaled sharply reacting to her explosive trigger, the rest of the tendrils evaporating letting her go so she could quake and shiver free of restraint. She gripped his hand like a vice as she let out a long strained moan, her forehead pressing against his as he held hand, weaving his other hand into her hair calming her gently telling her to breathe. She took shallow deep breaths, riding the orgasm to its conclusion, her walls still clenched tightly.</p><p>"I don't feel so good" she muttered, feeling sick and bloated. Percy told her to keep breathing and relax her body, promising she'll be alright. She was still holding onto a gallon of water trapped in her pussy and anal passage unable to push it out without help. Percy used his powers and carefully coaxed the mass of liquid back through her body and out the holes they came in. Thalia groaned as she felt the gust of water leave her body, emptying her insides. When it was done she felt exhausted and limp. Percy was the only one keeping her upright.</p><p>After a silent minute she managed to open her eyes and look lazily up at him, her vision hazy like looking through a fog. "Are you okay?" He asked brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, his worried voice sounding miles away.</p><p>"That was more intense than I could've imagined" she replied sounding sleepy. A guilty tug clenched in her stomach and she added "Annabeth's lucky to have you."</p><p>Percy gave her and awkward smile examining the drained young woman. "Do you need help getting back to our room?" He asked her.</p><p>"You've already done so much.." she tried to say declining his polite offer, but realizing she did when her arms were too weak to lift her out of the pool. She glanced at him guiltily saying "are you going to tell Annabeth about this?"</p><p>"She'll understand" he told her pushing himself up to a crouch offering his hand.</p><p>"She won't hate me for letting you fuck me?"</p><p>"She'll probably hate me more for suggesting it" he joked. He planned to explain it all the first chance he got. Honesty in the relationship and all. He hoped she'd understand, Thalia was their friend after all. "Permission to see you naked?" He asked smirking.</p><p>She looked down at the discarded swimsuit and sighed. "Granted." She lifted her arms and Percy helped pull her out of the swimming pool, dragging her onto unsteady and shaking legs where she hooked an arm over his shoulders slumping against him. He grabbed the rest of their stuff and carried her up to their motel room. "Thank you for tonight" Thalia mumbled against his shoulder.</p><p>"You're welcome" Percy whispered giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. She appreciated the gesture, her heavy eyelids falling closed as they reached the door. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow, a small smile on her face the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy came home to find Piper was running a bath, sitting on the rim casually running her hand through the water dressed in a bathrobe. She looked up when she heard him come in giving him a welcoming smile when he poked his head around the bathroom door. "I hope you don't mind I let myself in" she said guiltily.</p><p>"Not at all" he replied shrugging off his coat. "You're always welcome here."</p><p>She craned her neck to look out into the passageway. "Annabeth not with you?"</p><p>"She had a final errand, but she should be right behind me. She'll be happy to see you, but annoyed you didn't call ahead."</p><p>"Sorry" she said apologetically. "It was a last minute decision. I hope you didn't mind too much. And I've been dying to have a decent bath for days. Plumbing in my place is rotting. I swear Hestia has cursed me."</p><p>"Hestia doesn't curse anyone" he objected. "If she did, maybe it's because where you're staying isn't really home for you."</p><p>Piper chuckled quietly suggesting "is that why I keep coming around here then? Is this my home?"</p><p>"Annabeth would say it is. And so do I."</p><p>She smiled, once more feeling very welcomed. Especially given how things ended with Jason. Moving to San Francisco seemed like the right idea at the time, but lately she just kept looking for excuses to avoid her own apartment. Fortunately Percy and Annabeth didn't live that far away and had even gifted her with a spare key. She tried not to abuse their hospitality but she needed to soak in a functional bathtub. She turned off the hot water and stood up in the bathroom. Before she stepped in she turned to address the handsome young man still standing in the doorway. "Everything okay?" She asked him.</p><p>"Everything's fine" he answered. "Why'd you ask?"</p><p>"The way you're staring at me, standing in the door" she said in a tease. She took a step closer fiddling with the robe covering her modesty. "Either there was something you needed to talk to me about, or there was something you wanted. Or something you wanted to see?" She opened her robe revealing her nakedness to Percy, watching his eyes fall over her admiring her soft curves and full chest. She could sense his adoration as he looked at her, relished it every time they were together without any clothes on. "You could always join me you know. I'm sure Annabeth wouldn't mind."</p><p>Percy watched as Piper dropped the robe from her shoulders, resisting the hungry urge to take her in his arms and molest every inch of her. She looked stunning. "I appreciate the offer but I need to start dinner before Annabeth gets back."</p><p>Piper masked her disappointment well, shrugging it off telling him "if you change your mind you know where I am." She sauntered back to the tub before calling over her shoulder "you're welcome to watch though. I don't mind a peeping Tom when it's you guys." She glanced back to catch him shaking his head as he turned away, smiling to herself seeing how red his cheeks were. She stepped into the water and lay down to relax, sighing longingly as she sank down into the bathtub.</p><p>Percy started diner and had the food boiling in no time. Somehow domestic life suited him. He checked his watch taking an educated guess at how long it would take Annabeth to get home. By his count he had a few minutes to wait with nothing to do. His attention was drawn to the open bathroom where Piper was soaking in the bathtub, his mind wandering to all the different ways he could pass the time while she was here. Walking over to the doorway he leaned just behind the frame peeping around the corner. Her eyes were closed and she looked very relaxed, her head resting on the spongy cushion at the head of the tub. He gave into temptation and decided to have a little fun with his houseguest.</p><p>Even with her eyes closed Piper could sense his gaze on her, bringing a familiar naughty heat to her core. Beneath the surface of the water hidden from view her hands reached lower to her groin rubbing her clit, getting worked up knowing there was an audience watching. She liked it when people watched her, one of her pet kinks. Sex in a public place. Masturbating in front of company. It's her biggest turn on.</p><p>Her second biggest was discovered when she started hanging out with Percy and Annabeth more regularly, when their relationship got more casually flexible. As she touched herself in the bathtub she suddenly felt the water shift around her, moving on its own forming two invisible masses beneath the surface to coil around her wrists pulling them away. She whined in protest opening her eyes, looking down to glimpse more translucent tendrils forming under the water circling her body. She let out a soft chuckle as they began stroking her gently, focusing on the sensitive hot spots she liked.</p><p>"You just couldn't help yourself could you?" She called out into the passageway where she knew Percy was watching. She peered out to see him smirking as he leaned just outside with his hands in his pockets. He didn't need his hands when he could control water with his mind. Piper loved that he was the son of Poseidon.</p><p>Percy sent his tentacles to pleasure the young demigod, carefully restraining her arms and thighs so she would thrash about too much while he massaged her limbs and fondled her boobs. She gave no resistance, relaxing into their embrace sighing in content. Her head fell back as a slim tendril stroked up her long neck tickling her soft flesh just underneath her ear, a place few had learnt always made the girl shiver in pleasure. "Oh yes Percy" she moaned getting really hot as the pleasure continued. "Oh that's it. Right there. Oh!"</p><p>Percy loved it when she moaned like this, the clear tone of begging for more. He stepped it up by manipulating the water around her breasts, playing with her hard nipples until summoning a large tendril to rise out of the water and sit between her mounds. Piper looked down biting her bottom lip as the tentacle was sandwiched between her tits before rubbing up and down, the warm texture sending tingles up her spine. "I love it when you fuck my tits Percy" she praised thrusting her chest out, eager for more what what he could give her.</p><p>"What about when I fuck you here?" He asked just as a tentacle pushed into her pussy.</p><p>She screamed out-loud immediately cumming as he penetrated her, not at all ashamed of how prematurely she orgasmed. In her experience the faster she climaxed was a testament to how amazing her lover was. And Percy with his water tentacles was always incredible. "Oh yes, give it to me!" She pleaded, begging him to fuck her through her orgasm and into her second. "Fuck! Please fuck me Percy!"</p><p>He was happy to see she was enjoying herself, happy to indulge her as he thrust the tendril deep into her body pumping it like a piston. The appendages around her writhing body tightened as she flailed more wildly, holding her still as water spilled from the bathtub. The tendril titfucking her increased its pace until it was mirroring its brother between her legs. Piper was moaning frantically being driven completely wild.</p><p>"Percy! I'm home!" Annabeth's voice called from the front door. Percy turned to hear the front lock opening, glancing back into the bathroom hurriedly deciding what to do.</p><p>Piper heard Annabeth call out, a broad smile forming on her face. "Annabeth. You won't believe what Percy is doing to meumpft!" Her voice was silenced by an urgent tentacle stuffing down her throat gagging her completely. She chocked on the mass of water looking up to find Percy holding a finger to his lips as he dashed out of sight to greet his girlfriend, leaving Piper alone in the bathroom. Yet the tentacles continued to fuck her.</p><p>Annabeth was stepping through the front door when Percy arrived to greet her, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a warm kiss. "What kept you?" He asked taking her coat.</p><p>"Nothing. Errand took longer because the damn traffic lights were against me" she complained. She sighed kicking off her shoes before properly embracing her boyfriend. "Did you put diner on like I told you to?"</p><p>"Yes. And I put the groceries away like you told me. See, I do listen."</p><p>"Occasionally" she smiled kissing him. Her stormy grey eyes stared up at him fondly until they noticed the thin layer of sweat on his brow. "Are you okay?" She asked touching his forehead, feeling the damp moisture.</p><p>"I'm fine" he said suddenly sounding out of breath. And distracted. She raised an eyebrow, giving him her curious yet warning look. She could tell there was something off. "There is something I need to tell you" he admitted.</p><p>Before he could speak there was a noise from the bathroom down the hall, the sound of splashing water. Annabeth looked from Percy's face to the open door, her eyes narrowed as she stepped around him to investigate. He held his breath when she peered around the wall to find Piper thrashing in her bathtub being pummeled by water tentacles, her moans gagged by the appendage stuffed in her mouth. Annabeth stayed out of her line of sight, turning back to glare at her boyfriend.</p><p>"She let herself in" he tried to explain until she put a finger to his lips.</p><p>"You just just couldn't help yourself could you" she whispered disappointed. "You couldn't have waited for me to get back first?" He silently apologized kissing the back of her hand. She drew a silent breath glancing back over her shoulder, spying on their sexy houseguest with a smirk. "I forgot something at the corner shop" she said out loud, holding a finger to her lips as she loudly walked back to the front door. "I'll just be a few minutes, okay Percy?"</p><p>"Of course" he replied loudly, following her lead as they glanced to the bathroom. "Take your time. Love you."</p><p>"Love you too" she called slamming the door shut. After they they both creeped back to the bathroom door pressing against the wall so they could both watch Piper together. Percy fell in behind his girlfriend kissing her on the shoulder while she fixed her gaze on the naked girl being tentacle fucked.</p><p>Piper heard the door slam and believed their hoax about Annabeth leaving. She had hoped she'd come in and find her. But then that could've meant Percy would have to stop what he was doing and she didn't want this to end. Left with only silence she rode the tentacles through orgasm after orgasm moaning into the tendril in her mouth.</p><p>Annabeth got really aroused watching Piper like this, helped along when Percy wrapped his arms around her holding her close. She usually objected to such perverted action but with Piper it felt more exciting. Feeling rather naughty she undid her jeans and guided Percy's hand down between her thighs. He took the hint and started rubbing her through her panties, listening to the quiet soft breaths she released under his touch. He loved they way Annabeth's voice sang when he pleasured her, couldn't get enough of it. At her signal they decided to bring more to the chorus by removing the gag in Pipers mouth so they could hear her sing.</p><p>"Oh fuck! Fuck me! Fuck!" Piper cried the moment the tendril pulled out out her mouth. Her head fell back and she screamed to the ceiling, the tentacles in her pussy pounding her relentlessly. She had three of them fucking her now, stretching her opening and filling her body. Her breasts were still molded around the thick phallus fucking her chest. "Yes! Fuck yes! Keep going! Don't stop!" She swooned.</p><p>"She's loving it" Annabeth whispered proudly, on the verge of her own silent orgasm as she rocked against Percy's hand.</p><p>He kissed her neck whispering in her ear "I could do you too if you wanted." As he said it a familiar sensation rose in her core as he used his powers to manipulate the moisture growing in her vagina, a tease of what could follow.</p><p>Annabeth gasped biting her lip to keep from making a sound, looking back at him with a loving smile. "Maybe later" she told him kissing him on the lips. "Right now I'm happy to watch you fuck our houseguest." They both smiled sharing a passionate moment before turning their attention back to Piper.</p><p>She was a trembling bundle of pleasure now, every thrust of the tendril igniting fireworks in her body. She screamed and moaned in an endless climax as she strained to poke her head up and look out the door. She found Percy's head peering around watching her slyly, calling out to him "Hey seaweed brain!"</p><p>"Yeah" he called back ignoring the look of disapproval on Annabeth's face. Only she was allowed to call him that. "You okay? He asked.</p><p>"I was wondering" Piper shouted between moans, jerking her hips against the tendrils maximizing her ride. "What would…fuck…what would Annabeth say if she saw us doing this?" She grinned feeling like the mistress in their relationship.</p><p>Percy looked over to Annabeth who, with a smug look on her face, answered back "I'd ask if you were staying for dinner."</p><p>Piper head snapped up so fast she almost got whiplash, her body instinctively clenching around the tentacles trapping them in her body. Percy let go of his control and they melted back into the bathtub, joining his girlfriend as they both stepped around the corner to find a surprised red faced young woman staring back at them trying to cover herself up. "Annie!" She croaked suddenly feeling rather foolish. "Hey. I thought you were… um, I hope you don't mind. My place needed new plumbing and… um…"</p><p>Annabeth burst out laughing giving Percy a peck on the cheek. "I'll make dinner" she said walking back to the kitchen. "You're welcome to join us when you're up for it" she called over her shoulder. Percy gave the embarrassed girl a shrug following after her. Piper sat back in the tub, lowering her head below the surface to hide how guilty and stupid she was feeling.</p><p>"I'm sorry I cheated on you" Percy said joining Annabeth in the kitchen. "Do you forgive me?"</p><p>"Well that depends" she replied leaning against the counter. "Do you plan on have sex with Piper ever again?"</p><p>"With you there, maybe" he admitted.</p><p>She smiled thinking the same. "Maybe it's time we made our arrangement with her official" she suggested.</p><p>"How'd you mean official?" He asked.</p><p>"Well, she's here most nights anyway. Maybe she should move in. Like one big happy family?"</p><p>"We were discussing how she feels more at home here" he smiled putting his arms around her waist. "You think she'll be up to it?"</p><p>She shrugged putting her arms around his neck. "We know until we ask her. But I have a good feeling" she said as the two shared a kiss waiting for their dinner to finish cooking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy decided today would be a good day, while Annabeth was out of the apartment, to have a relaxing shower by himself. Usually he liked to wait until she was around in case she needed a clean too but then that always lead to a distracting display of affection between the pair of them. And Percy really needed to clean himself up so he took his chance now. He turned on the hot water and undressed in the bathroom before stepping into the shower. He took his time just enjoying the feeling of water running over his body. It felt good to relax.</p><p>"Nice ass Jackson" a voice said from behind him.</p><p>He turned in the cubicle to find Rachel Dare standing in his doorway watching him through the glass. Her head was tilted as her green eyes admired his naked body. She was dressed in a leather jacket and loose ripped jeans with a backpack slung over her shoulder. Her red hair seemed to glow around her head in the sunlight coming from the window making it seem like her skull of on fire, but in a good way. Percy was stunned to see her immediately covering himself, even though this wasn't the first time Rachel had seen his junk. "What are you doing here?" He asked.</p><p>"I was looking for Annabeth" she explained. "And your door was unlocked. I did knock. And call. I figured you two were preoccupied like last time."</p><p>Percy sighed heavily. Rachel had a habit of inviting herself into their apartment when she dropped in unbounded. Unlike Piper she didn't have a key. Yet Percy had an annoying habit of leaving the front door unlocked, a habit Annabeth repeatedly complained about because of just such occasions. "She's not here. She'll be back later."</p><p>"Oh. Is it okay if I wait?" She asked plopping her bag down.</p><p>"Sure. Wait in the living room" he shrugged.</p><p>Rachel stayed where she was staring suggestively back at the naked demigod. "Or I could wait in here" she suggested.</p><p>Percy stared back contemplating the suggestion before shaking his head. "I don't think that's a good idea" he said. When she raised her eyebrow he explained "Annabeth may not like it. You know, because of our history."</p><p>She sighed disappointed, nodding glumly before stepping out of the bathroom. Percy turned his back so he could continue showering in peace. After a minute he heard the tapping of a mobile and looked over his shoulder to see she was standing just outside tapping on her phone. She glanced back smiling at him, admiring him through the glass making Percy feel very self conscious. When her phone pinged she looked at it and immediately hopped back into the room. "She said it's fine" she declared.</p><p>"What?" He asked. "Who said?"</p><p>"Annabeth" she replied holding up her phone. "I just texted her. She said it's okay."</p><p>Percy was dumbfounded, peering through the foggy glass to read the small screen and the texts upon it. <em>Hey, it's me. I'm at your place but you weren't home. Is it okay if me and Percy have sex while we wait for you?</em> Percy was always astounded at how blunt Rachel could be sometimes. What shocked him most was the reply she received from Annabeth's number. <em>Sure, I guess. Maybe send some photos so I know he's behaving himself.</em></p><p>"There's no way you're taking pictures of us in the shower" was all he could come up with as an excuse.</p><p>"No, I agree" she nodded texting her back. "I hate selfies. So instead I think we should just record it instead and show her when she gets here." She looked up to see his wide expression. "Don't worry. The phones waterproof." She sent the text updating his girlfriend and began stripping off her clothes, leaving Percy speechless as he witnessed the reveal of her large breasts and slim waist and long legs. He forgot how hot she looked in the nude. There was another ping from her phone, which seemed to satisfy Rachel as she stepped into the shower alongside him. She quickly switched to camera view and pressed record, setting her phone on the nearby wall bracket making sure it had a perfect view of the two of them. Then she finally turned and addressed Percy. "Ready?"</p><p>"I guess" he stammered struggling to keep up. He never figured Annabeth would agree to anything like this but then she always surprised him. And with all the blood rushing to his groin he didn't have the willpower to refuse her. Not now she was inches from him completely naked and smoking hot. He stood dazed as Rachel grabbed his head and planted a firm kiss on his lips, pressing her bare skin against his chest until his arms wrapped around her. He gave into his desire, accepting that Annabeth had said okay and just fell into the motions of making out with the oracle.</p><p>With Rachel sex was always just a passing thing. A casual fling whenever she swung by. There was nothing romantic about her and Percy's encounters. He didn't think she actually did romance. When she felt the urge she just chose a partner and they would fuck. No questions, no commitment. And she didn't mind if they were single, married, related, or even fully human. Piper would say she'd make a perfect daughter of Aphrodite. Rachel would reply she'd rather fuck the goddess rather than be adopted by her.</p><p>The two of them made out vigorously under the running water, hands roaming over their flesh seeking out the familiar places that would excite the other. Percy had committed her sensitive spots to memory, particularly the ticklish spot at the base of her spine that always made her break into goosebumps. She retaliated by dragging a nail down his neck, an act that always made him groan with lust. "You know" she said pausing in their kiss. "I haven't had a decent shower in days. So I am really filthy."</p><p>"That's one word for it" he smirked looking down at her sexy figure.</p><p>She chuckled biting her bottom lip. "Would you be a gentlemen and help clean me up?" She asked politely in a schoolgirl voice.</p><p>"Of course" he replied reaching over for the bar of soap, careful not to dislodge the mobile on the wall. He offered it to her as she turned her back, taking his hand and guiding it over her body hugging him tightly. He helped her clean her chest, circling her breasts thoroughly covering her in subs before moving down her arms and belly. She hummed and moaned under his touch, her nipples becoming hard and pointy. Percy felt his own erection rub against her thighs as he hugged her close. "Any better?" He asked.</p><p>"Hmm, much" she sighed. "But we should keep going. I like to be very thorough." They rubbed their hands all over her body, paying close attention to her sensitive boobs and her nipples as the soap slid over them making her moan. Moments later Percy was rubbing it over her thighs and up to her groin. She took his hand and ground her clit against the bar of soap, moaning loudly as her hips jerked towards it. Percy rubbed her crotch listening to her sweet mewls, pressing his hand against her lower lips driving her wild. He didn't stop until she gasped sharply, exhaling deeply as he pulled his hand away suddenly finding it empty.</p><p>"Shit, I…" he whispered staring over her shoulder at his empty hand, realizing he pushed to hard. He turned to Rachel to apologize but she had a broad grin on her face as she turned around, her thighs pressed together trapping the soap inside her vagina where it had slid through her entrance. "Like I said" she whispered in his ear. "Very thorough."</p><p>Percy stared at her, once more bewildered at how strange she could be, as she leaned forward and kissed him grinding her body against his. Their arms wrapped around each other embracing in a platonic session of mutual desire as the shower washed away the soap suds covering their skin. Rachel wiggled her hips rubbing his penis between her thighs, feeling the bar of soap slide around inside her. The sensation got her more riled up, finding it quite ticklish as she made out with the boy. When she was sufficiently aroused and horny she opened up her legs and effortlessly pushed it out of her pussy letting it fall to the floor with a thud.</p><p>Her next action was to wrap one of her legs around Percy's waist and pull him closer, rubbing her lips against his throbbing member begging him to penetrate her with her eyes. He grabbed her ass and slammed her down upon him, listening to her gasp as he slid inside her spotless entrance. "You are one weird mortal Rachel Dare" he mumbled.</p><p>"That's why you find me so attractive" she replied biting her lip. "Now are you going to fuck me Jackson?"</p><p>"If you insist."</p><p>Oh she did. She insisted very much. She rode his cock hopping on one foot the whole way, her moans filling the bathroom as he thrusted inside her lubricated pussy. Their breathing was heavy and labored, their chests rising and falling pressing against one another rubbing their nipples together. Percy took the opportunity to suck one of Rachel's breasts making her moan in pleasure, rocking her hips faster on his cock. She came abruptly only for him to fuck her through the orgasm and into a second.</p><p>"Annabeth told me about your new moves" she said nibbling his ear. "Perhaps you could show me?" She asked bitting his neck.</p><p>Percy groaned plowing into her harder as her cum leaked down her thigh. He used his godly powers and willed the sweet liquid to gather into a thick mass, mixing with the hot water to form a long snake-like tendril. He could turn the whole shower into tentacles and fuck all her holes but Rachel always brought out the experimental side of Percy. He settled for the snake and let it slither around her leg up her thigh, teasing her back entrance with the tip.</p><p>Rachel felt the tendril glide across her skin and poke at her anus, excitement brewing in her stomach as she silently encouraged Percy to take her ass. She loved anal sex. She loved to see what her ass could take. The bigger and more unusual the better. And this water snake was certainly unusual as it penetrated her. She giggled as it slithered up her backside, wiggling around her back passage as it probed deeper. Her lips locked around Percy's accepting the double stuffing, riding both cocks into a fresh climax. Percy peaked her curiosity further when she felt the snake burrow deeper, disappearing into her arsehole to slither further into her body than any cock could reach. "Oh my" she whispered, trembling in Percy's arms as it shifted through her system, further and deeper reaching her stomach, coiling around and sliding up through her throat. She gurgled as it left her mouth wrapping around her neck and cooling around her torso until it finally exited her body completely leaving her gasping. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that" she admitted.</p><p>"I always wondered if that was possible" he said quietly as it slithered around her breasts in a figure eight, his thrusts slowing to a crawl. "It wasn't too unpleasant was it?"</p><p>She answered by giving him a deep and lusty kiss before replying desperately "do it again." He chuckled returning the kiss, letting the snake do a few more laps around their naked bodies, including his cock, before directing it between her breasts and into her waiting mouth. He paused a moment to watch her suck on the water tentacle before she slacked her jaw so he could drive it down her throat. Her eyes bulged as she took the thick length swallowing it whole, clenching around his erect cock as she climaxed from the experience, then again when it exited through her butt to pour out into the drain.</p><p>"Sufficiently clean now?" He asked her.</p><p>"Yes" she giggled. "But there's one spot I need to get dirty again." She kneeled down in front of him and wrapped her palm around Percy's balls, squeezing them tightly causing him to groan. "You still need to cum" she told him.</p><p>He nodded wordlessly as she took his length into her mouth, sucking him roughly massaging his swollen balls until they were blue and enlarged. He forgot how good her mouth was around his dick. He also remembered how she liked to take his cum. When he was at the edge he pulled out of her throat and vigorously jerked himself off, spraying his cum all over her face covering her hair. She closed her mouth and smiled as he painted her like a Jackson pollock, taking his entire load in one go. She gather up small handfuls and smeared it across her tits, rubbing more into her red hair like it was her shampoo of choice. She sighed in satisfaction glancing up at the mobile phone still sitting on the wall bracket making sure it had gotten a perfect angle.</p><p>"That was fun" she said pulling herself up to her feet smiling. Percy stood in front of her gasping for breath slightly winded, his cock deflated completely. He watched as Rachel ducked under the shower to wash herself off, as if she hadn't just had sex with a demigod. "I'm glad Annabeth said we could do this."</p><p>"So that's it?" He asked.</p><p>She looked up at him putting her hands of her hips. "Why? You want more?"</p><p>"Annabeth could still be a while yet" he shrugged. "If you still want to wait."</p><p>"I suppose. But I wouldn't want to take up all of your shower time" she said.</p><p>"I've got a few more tricks I could show you."</p><p>"Really?" She smirked looking down at his limp penis. "Don't you need to rest?"</p><p>"I could still make you cum" he replied defensively. He stepped forward brushing his hand against her bare groin. "I bet I could make you beg me to stop."</p><p>"Ooh, a strong order" she replied with a excited glint in her eye. She clicked her tongue and decided she could be up for another round. "How?"</p><p>"I can summon a whirlpool inside your vagina and hit every sensitive point you have at once. I could drive you completely insane, get you cumming so hard and so much you will be screaming for me to stop."</p><p>Rachel liked the sound of that, recalling hearing some gossip from Annabeth and Piper about this move. Supposed to be powerful enough to make Piper pass out. "Okay then, lover boy" she grinned. "If you can get me to tap out within…let's say ten minutes, then I'll let you have your way with me all afternoon."</p><p>Percy nodded. "And if you somehow manage to hold out for more than ten minutes?"</p><p>She smiled wickedly, biting her bottom lip as she replied coyly "when Annabeth gets home, I get to have sex with her. Just the two of us. And you don't even get to watch."</p><p>Percy had to take a moment to think about it. The stakes were sufficiently high. "So to be clear. If you win, you get to fuck my girlfriend without me?" She nodded smirking. "What makes you think she'll be up for that?" He asked her.</p><p>"She agreed to let us record our shower" she reminded him picking up her phone. "Why wouldn't she?"</p><p>"Okay. But if I can make you scream…"</p><p>"Beg" she clarified.</p><p>"If I can make you beg for me to stop within ten minutes, I get to fuck you all afternoon?"</p><p>"Mm hm" she nodded running her fingers up his chest. "I'll be all yours. And you can do whatever you want to me, no questions or objections. You can fuck me with tentacles, toys, tie me up, knock me around…" she looked down at her phone and smiled. "We could even make a porno. Whatever you desire."</p><p>Percy licked his lips already picturing all the possibilities he wanted to experiment with her, his imagination running wild. "Alright then. You ready to have your mind and body blown wide open?"</p><p>"Oh, overconfidence. Sexy" she replied getting into position in front of him. She opened her legs to allow him to cup her womanhood gently, his palm pressed against her clit already making her drip. He advised her to hold onto something so she put her hands around his shoulders, but not before setting the timer on her phone and putting it back on the bracket so they could both read it. "Whenever you're ready" she said excitedly.</p><p>Percy took a deep breath, holding onto her sex tightly sealing her entrance so nothing could escape. Making sure she was comfortable he reaching over and tapped the screen with his finger starting the clock, immediately activating his assault.</p><p>Rachel gasped abruptly at that moment, feeling her fluids suddenly take a life of their own inside her taking her by surprise. Her confidence in winning this bet suddenly wavered as she felt her first orgasm rocketing through her pussy, barely ten seconds into the challenge. As she'd heard secondhand her orgasm flooded her pussy with more juices to be captured by Percy's powers, making the vortex bigger and faster leading to a second orgasm, growing further and larger. <em>Oh my</em> she gasped clutching his shoulders, her legs already starting to turn to jelly. <em>This might not be as easy as I thought.</em> Percy grinned watching her face contort crying out in pleasure and shock as her third orgasm ripped into his palm only to fuel the furnace and trigger her abrupt fourth and fifth. They both glanced at the timer, one minute eight seconds and she was already sweating clinging for dear life. "Not so cocky now are we?" Percy said smugly.</p><p>Rachel couldn't waste her energy with a come back, drawing deep slow breaths controlling her senses and her responses. But that didn't stop her body from shaking violently as it erupted in climax after climax, pleasure burning through her core becoming white hot and uncomfortable. A painful groan escaped her lips as she slumped against Percy, her arms wrapped around him tightly as his hand remained clamped around her pussy. The maelstrom within raged overloading every sensitive spot she had and more she didn't realize existed. Percy was smart enough to control the force so it didn't destroy her nerves and stop her from feeling anything at all, but slowly increased the pace so she could tell it was getting stronger. She cried out wordlessly as she entered a constant buzz of orgasmic experience, a continuous climax that wouldn't end. Tears welled in her eyes and she buried her face in his neck, muffling her screams as she trembled in overwhelming pleasure on the verge of pain? The description she'd been given didn't do it justice. It was both intoxicating but unbearable and it felt like it was going to tear Rachel apart.</p><p>The timer was at four minutes. Percy held onto the quivering Oracle, hissing as she clawed at his back and neck struggling to stay upright. He could feel her legs wobbling between his trying not to collapse. He reached up with his free hand and tugged on her red hair, prying her face from his shoulder to look at her panting, tear streaked face contorted in agonizing ecstasy. "If you want me to stop, you just have to ask" he whispered in her ear.</p><p>Rachel blinked through the water in her eyes to stare at his smug expression, her mouth open gasping for breath. She still hand five minutes left to suffer. She grabbed his skull and slammed her face against his for a desperate kiss, silencing her screams and sobs not willing to give in. More importantly not trusting her voice to betray her. He fought against her with his tongue as her nails dig into his scalp, holding her close driving the vortex faster inside her. She wailed through the kiss forcing herself to stay on task, steeling her determination to open her eyes and stare back at him fiercely. The pleasure burned so hot now it felt like her body would explode, electric pain firing through her nerves sending stars through her vision turning into black spots. She had underestimated how intense this would be. She wasn't going to last much longer. Percy held her close staring into her frantic gaze, daring her not to scream. Her pussy was on fire.</p><p>The timer on her phone read seven minutes fifteen seconds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know what, I’ll put it to the vote. Who won the bet? Comment below and I might just write it in a bonus chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Final Demonstration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The finale of this miniseries, that was never meant to be a series. Everything everyone was asking for wrapped up in one neat little package.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brace yourself, this Bumper chapter got very, very long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all gathered in the living room pushing the furniture to the side so there was space for the five of them to sit on the floor. It was effortless when they worked as a team, but Percy was left to fill the relevant containers full of water in the kitchen while the girls all got to talking amongst each other. They’d all been drinking a little during this housewarming party (or flatwarming) so they were all just a tiny bit tipsy, but not intoxicated.</p><p>“I feel like we need to be playing truth or dare” Piper said as she flopped back onto the sofa, which now sat by the far wall.</p><p>“I’d be up for that” Rachel called from across the room sprawled on the hardwood floor, holding up her wine glass almost spilling her drink.</p><p>“No we are not” Annabeth said, her voice dictating there was to be no discussion. “I remember the last time we played that game back at camp, and I do not want a repeat performance.”</p><p>“Why? What happened?” Thalia asked curiously, sitting cross legged in an armchair in the corner.</p><p>“Don’t ask” Annabeth said. “And don’t you dare tell her!” She then snapped at Piper, who held up her hands in submission while hiding a wide smirk.</p><p>Percy peered out of the kitchen to find his girlfriend sitting on the floor next to the sofa, her arms around her knees, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail. This party was her idea, a formal welcome to induct Piper as their official roommate. She wanted to invite all their friends, but everyone was busy except Thalia and Rachel. This left them with a small gathering for a very private affair. It turned out to be a great party.</p><p>“So what are we supposed to do?” Piper whined, pulling her legs up and under her as she lent her elbow on the armrest, looking rather bored. “Just wait for Percy to finish with the dishes?”</p><p>“You’re the one who wanted a demonstration” Annabeth reminded her.</p><p>“But why is it taking so long?” She called back.</p><p>“I’m working as fast as I can” Percy replied to the impatient young woman as he finished filling the first bowl, placing it to the side and starting with the second.</p><p>Piper groaned impatiently as Rachel looked around the four of them. “Maybe we should play truth or dare” she suggested. “But instead of a dare, we simply all share one truth.”</p><p>The others all considered it, expect Piper who thought it sounded dull. “I guess we can do that” Annabeth decided. “So what truth should we share?”</p><p>Rachel pursed her lips, thinking carefully. Then she had an idea, “we should all share a sex story. Something at least one person in this group doesn’t know about.”</p><p>“What!” Thalia squeaked.</p><p>“Okay, now I’m interested” Piper said, perking up as she sat up straight.</p><p>“Rachel, that’s absurd” Annabeth objected.</p><p>“Hush!” The brunette hisses shushing the blonde, nodding to the redhead. “Okay, who’s first!”</p><p>Rachel didn’t waste time in looking across to Thalia, who was sitting quietly on the armchair. “You first I think” she decided.</p><p>Thalia went red and quickly shook her head, the hunter flushing profusely. “I can’t go” she told them. “I’m a hunter of Artemis remember. I’ve never done it.”</p><p>“Mm, but that’s not true is it?” Piper retorted. When the raven haired girl looked at her she swiftly explained “Well first, I’m a daughter of Aphrodite so I can tell a virgin a mile away. Which you are not. And second, we already know you had at least one steamy encounter before you joined the hunters.”</p><p>Thalia went even redder, wondering how this girl would know about that. Until she saw Annabeth avert her gaze. “Annie!” She cried, feeling betrayed.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but she’s my best friend” Annabeth apologized. “And she used charm-speak to force it out of me!”</p><p>“Oh, so there is a story” Rachel grinned. “Well tell it then. And I want details. How long did it last. What positions did you try. How many times you did it.”</p><p>“Urge, do I have to?” Thalia asked burying her face in a pillow. She wasn’t normally one to submit to peer pressure and she tried not to. But then Rachel made the statement that if any of them refused to confess they were excluded from the demonstration later. It ashamed her to admit it but Thalia didn’t want to miss out, so she swallowed her pride and dignity and relented. “Okay, where do you want me to start?” She asked glumly.</p><p>“Close to the beginning, but skip to the good stuff” the oracle suggested. Piper leant forward to listen while Annabeth sat back resting her head on the sofa. All the attention was on the young hunter.</p><p>Thalia felt so embarrassed talking about her first time like this, even if it was to friends. But it was truly one of the worst mistakes she’d ever made. “As I told Percy a while ago…”</p><p>“Was this when you were having your midnight swim?” Piper asked, but Annabeth shushed her. She knew Thalia was never going to get through this if she had to take a Q&amp;A too.</p><p>“Yes, that was when Percy found a loop hole in my vows” Thalia explained, her cheeks flushing bright red. “Like I told him, this was just after I was brought out of the tree and I was trying too hard to make up for lost time. At some point I found myself talking to Conner stroll about how I was still a virgin and he offered to teach me about sex. I don’t know why I said yes. I don’t even know why I let him bring me to the Hermes cabin where Travis was waiting for us.”</p><p>“Hope up” Rachel interrupted suddenly. “Are you saying your first time was with <em>two</em> boys?” She asked in amazement. “Damn. I had to settle for one overweight lesbian for my first time.”</p><p>The three of them all stared at the redhead for a moment, trying to work out if she was joking. She was not and didn’t proffer any further details.</p><p>“Anyway, I asked why Travis was here and Conner told me his teaching methods work best when he can see all the angles. I should’ve known it was a con to get me to sleep with his brother so he could watch.”</p><p>“So Travis was your first?” Piper clarified.</p><p>“Yes. At first it was okay. They took it slow. Conner was describing how sex worked while Travis was demonstrating for me. First we kissed, a lot. Then Travis got undressed and asked if I would do the same. I was a little uncomfortable about getting naked in front of them, but even Conner took his clothes off so it would be less weird. Then he continued to describe the usual motions, Travis showed me how he liked to touch a girl. Then they showed me how to touch a boy. Apparently Travis likes to have his nipples sucked while receiving a hand job. His cock was really hard, but not very big. Not as big as Conners. Then the next thing I knew he was kneeling in front of me licking at my pussy.”</p><p>“How was that?” Rachel asked.</p><p>“Really good” Thalia admitted, feeling rather flustered at the memory. Across the room she could see Piper and Annabeth listening very intently, both their hands twitching by their sides like they wanted to touch themselves. Rachel wasn’t so bashful, her hand already rubbing between her thighs. Thalia became even more embarrassed as she continued. “So, Travis kept licking me until I was…I think I came that first time he put his fingers inside me. He asked if I was okay and I said I was. So then he pushed me down onto a bed and got on top of me. It wasn’t hard, I wanted it, but it was rather confronting. Conner sat next to us so he could watch as Travis put his penis into my vagina. It was…”</p><p>“Did it hurt?” Annabeth asked worryingly.</p><p>“A little. But Conner said it was normal. Once he was in Travis stayed really still until I got used to it. Then we did it. We had sex. I have to admit, it wasn’t bad. But I didn’t really enjoy it either.”</p><p>“Yeah, those two were always a disappointment” Piper mumbled. Annabeth looked up at her with a inquisitive eyebrow, to which the brunette whispered “tell you later.”</p><p>“So we had sex until Travis pulled out. That’s when he came all over my stomach. Conner said they preferred to cum on the girls rather than inside them. Less chance of getting us pregnant, they said. After that he asked me if I wanted to learn more. I was pretty tired but Conner talked me into learning a few other positions. He fucked me from behind, slapping my ass a couple of times. Then he let me get on top so I could ride him. I much preferred that position. When Travis was up they tried so double team stuff. But the cock hurt too much in my ass so they had me suck on it instead. They tasted horrible, I hated that the most. I tried to tell them so but they just pushed their cocks deeper until I couldn’t breath. I felt like I was suffocating, chocking on their cock. Eventually I had to punch them in the balls to get them off and then I left. And that was it. I never had sex with anyone since.”</p><p>The three girls all sat back in shock and silence. “Wow” Annabeth muttered looking at her. “You okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine” Thalia replied wiping her cheek. “As much of a jerk those two were, they did at least teach me about sex. If nothing else I got to do it once. But I wish they weren’t my first choice.”</p><p>“Well, who’s to say you won’t have sex again?” Piper told her. “You’re a hunter now, but maybe not forever” she smiled.</p><p>“Yeah. One day you might leave Artemis and find your own life somewhere else. Start a family or something” Annabeth agreed.</p><p>“Maybe” Thalia nodded. “But I’m happy just where I am” she told them proudly.</p><p>“Just without the opportunity to fuck someone. I’m sorry, but I don’t know if I could manage that” Rachel said bluntly.</p><p>“Well that’s because you’re a nymphomaniac who would fuck anything that moved” Annabeth muttered disapprovingly.</p><p>“Including your boyfriend” she snapped back bluntly, making the girl glare at her angrily.</p><p>Piper quickly spoke up before the two of them got into a cat fight over Percy (again), turning the question to Rachel. “So what story do you want to share? How about your first time with that girl you mentioned.”</p><p>Rachel considered it before replying “no. That one’s too dull. No, I want to talk about Percy.”</p><p>“Don’t” Annabeth warned.</p><p>The redhead just stared back at her smugly as she carried on talking. “You know, you should really loosen up in the bedroom Chase. You might find Percy Jackson is a very talented and exceptional lover.”</p><p>“We all know Percy is amazing” Thalia muttered, trying to defuse the tension in the room but inadvertently making it worse.</p><p>“Yes, but only when he’s allowed to be” she said. She flicked her eyes between Thalia and Piper, asking them “you have to admit he’s at his best when he get experimental, right? Whereas Annabeth most likely get very reserved and controlling in the bedroom.”</p><p>“I do not!” Annabeth scoffed crossing her arms. “You forget I was the first person to learn about his new toys, remember?”</p><p>“Oh, tentacle sex is a good start. But I mean <em>really</em> experimental. Like <em>fifty shades of grey</em> love making.”</p><p>“I never read it” Thalia said lounging in her seat.</p><p>“You should” Piper grinned. “I’ll lend you a copy later on. We can read it together.” She turned back to Rachel, “so wait, you and Percy actually tried it?”</p><p>She nodded whisfully. “Don’t worry, it was all above board. Annabeth even agreed to it.”</p><p>“I did not!” Annabeth snapped.</p><p>“I have the text messages that say otherwise. Rachel boasted. “She even told us to send pictures of when we fucked in the shower. I sent her a video instead. Anyway, afterwards I ended up losing a bet to Percy over this mind melting new thing he can do…”</p><p>“Oh, is this the thing where he makes you cum in an endless cycle?” Piper asked. Rachel nodded and Piper nearly climaxed just thinking about the last time she got to experience it. She couldn’t stop shaking for hours. The first time she passed out.</p><p>“So yeah, after we had our shower we moved into the bedroom. We had to wait thirty minutes because I couldn’t move after what Percy did to me. In fact he had to carry me through because I just couldn’t walk. But when I was ready he came back with a blindfold. As per terms of our bet I agreed he could do whatever he wanted to me, that he could use me however he wished. I honestly thought the experience was going to be very vanilla. I realized my mistake the moment he put the blindfold over my eyes.”</p><p>Two of the three girls were listening intently, their faces leaning forward as their cores got warm and steamy, excitement brewing in the air. Annabeth kept her arms crossed and her gaze away, still seething under her breath as Rachel took them through her story.</p><p>“At first I was sitting on the bed. I was completely naked. The first thing I felt was something cold on my cheek, which them moved down my neck and towards my breasts. He pressed it against my nipple kept it there until it was hard and pointy before doing the same with the other one. Then he began sucking on them, his tongue swirling around them slowly, his teeth pinching me. The way he sucked them I wanted them to start milking, I imagined feeding him like a baby.” She paused so she could massage one of her tits for emphasize. They weren’t big but they weren’t flat either, her plan fiddling the mound delicately. “When he was done he took that cold thing and ran it down my back, all the way down my spine giving me goosebumps. Then it came up my legs. First the left, then the right, from foot to waist, finishing at my clit. I asked him what he was going to do with it. He said he wanted to see how long it took to melt. It was an ice cube, I found out once he inserted it into my pussy.”</p><p>“Really?” Piper squeaked, covering her mouth in shock as her other stopped rubbing between her legs. Rachel giggled when she spotted a small damp patch in her shorts indicating she might’ve just had a tiny orgasm. She glanced across to Thalia who was hiding her crotch rather awkwardly. Annabeth still wasn’t participating.</p><p>“It’s not the first time I’ve had a piece of ice put up there, but damn was it cold. And so hot at the same time. Once it was melted Percy knelt down and licked up the water for me. Such a good tongue. But much better fingers. Next he left me on the bed for a while, told me to keep the blindfold on, and when he came back he had me lie down on the bed so he could tie me up. He tied my wrists to the headboard. Then he tied my ankles to the bed posts. After a few minutes attached two clothes pegs to my nipples before fucking me in the pussy with his cock. It was hot, but not as exciting. It got more exciting when he flipped me over and pounded my ass instead. He even started smacking it really hard. Of course I was begging him to hit me harder. He was worried at first, but I think I got the animal out of him. I couldn’t sit down for a week.”</p><p>“Jesus” Piper muttered breathlessly. “So what else did you guys do?”</p><p>“All sorts. We had the house to ourselves all afternoon. So Percy just went to work on me. He found toys he got to try. I had a vibrator in my ass as he fucked me from behind. He using something to whip me after hoisting me up against a wall. He even made me a pair of dildos made of ice to push as far into my body as they could. I kept them there while he wrapped a belt around my neck to choke me with.” She glanced across to Thalia, who was looking very red faced during this story. “You might have a problem with sucking cock, but I just couldn’t get enough of his as he was ramming it down my throat while choking me. The way his shaft felt as my neck crushed it, the made it made my eyes water as I struggled to breath. Those ice cocks must’ve shot out of me like a cannon when I orgasmed. I heard the thud from across the room. The last thing he did to me was cum all over my face. Only then did he remove the blindfold.”</p><p>She finished her story and looked around at the others. Piper was panting quietly on the sofa holding her damp groin. Thalia was flushed bright red crossing her legs in embarrassment. Even Annabeth looked rather flushed behind her dismissive expression. “Well that was intense” Piper said.</p><p>“I was” Rachel grinned. “And so very exhausting. Percy insisted he drive me home. It took a lot to stay awake in his car. I went to bed and slept all the way to the next afternoon. I spent the rest of that day aching from the bruising. I’m disappointed we didn’t make it a porno.”</p><p>“Well you’re lucky you got to have that night at all” Annabeth grumbled.</p><p>“Why are you so mad Chase?” Rachel asked. “Are you upset I got to let out Jackson’s wild side?”</p><p>“Yeah Annie” Thalia said quietly. “It’s not like Percy hasn’t slept with most of us in some capacity. I thought you were okay with it?”</p><p>“I’m okay with it when I get asked for permission” she replied angrily.</p><p>“But I did ask” Rachel reminded her. “And you say yes. I have the texts you sent me!”</p><p>Annabeth spun around and suddenly growled “except I didn’t send those texts, did I?”, turning her head to glare at a very sheepish young pale faced brunette.</p><p>Everyone turned to look at Piper as she sat silently on the sofa. For a girl who was normally always the center of attention, she suddenly looked rather shy of the spotlight. She glanced up at the three pairs of eyes staring at her, her cheeks flushing bright red. “What’s Annabeth talking about Piper?” Thalia asked suspiciously. “What did you do?”</p><p>“Nothing” she said, her voice squeaky like a child’s.</p><p>“Tell them!” Annabeth ordered.</p><p>She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she quietly confessed “I might’ve borrowed her mobile while she was helping me pack up my stuff at my place. I didn’t think she’d mind.”</p><p>“I do mind” she retorted. “And I did mind when you seduced me into sleeping with you.”</p><p>“what?” Thalia said, shocked an confused.</p><p>“While Rachel was busy seducing my boyfriend like the slit she was” Annabeth explained, “I was at Pipers old flat to help her pack for the move. It was going fine until <em>somebody</em> got all emotional and horny.”</p><p>“I couldn’t help it” Piper replied trying to explain. “It was a really emotional day, I had a lot of fond memories of that place and I was moving in with my best friends. I don’t know why, but I just found myself wanting to give my bedroom one last send off I suppose. I blame my mother. Sometimes I get turned on my the stupidest things, so apparently I get horny when I’m upset.”</p><p>Rachel gawped at the girl, her eyes blinking rapidly. “So let me get this straight” she said trying to make sense of it, “you wanted to say goodbye to your bedroom by doing in one last time?”</p><p>“I know it sounds crazy” she said covering her face from embarrassment.</p><p>“So you seduced Annabeth?” Thalia asked bewildered.</p><p>“No! At least, not at first” she stammered. “She walked in while I was taking off my trousers and…well, I kinda asked if she would join me.”</p><p>“And you said yes?” Rachel asked the blonde in shock. “You?”</p><p>“She asked if I wanted to masturbate with her, not to sleep with her” she clarified. “Believe me, I was as confused as you are. I only said yes because I thought if she was left alone she might get compelled to do something even weirder.”</p><p>“Weirder than masturbating?” Thalia asked.</p><p>“You haven’t met my siblings” Piper told her. “We have some strange kinks.”</p><p>“And because I was her friend, and we were alone, I figured what was the harm. I should’ve know better” she added as she glared at her friend.</p><p>“So, what does this have to do with the texts Rachel got?”</p><p>With Annabeth now glaring at her, Piper took a deep breath and carefully recounted “well, we were on the bed together, sitting either side facing away just to be clear, rubbing and touching ourselves to mark the moment. We were only there for five minutes, managing to cum together. After which Annie went to the bathroom to clean herself up. That’s when Rachel texted her mobile, which she’d left on the bedside cabinet. I was going to call her, but then I saw the text message asking her if it was okay to have sex with Percy.” She looked back at Annabeth apologetically. “I swear, I didn’t think you’d mind. I thought you and Rachel were over it?”</p><p>“So you just gave them permission to fuck?” She snapped. “And asked for photos?”</p><p>“You weren’t complaining about the video when we were jerking off to it later that evening” she argued.</p><p>“Oh, so you watched it?” Rachel laughed.</p><p>Annabeth grumbled quietly. “Yeah, we did” Piper confirmed.</p><p>“How’d you find it?”</p><p>“Annabeth liked the water snake Percy made” she told her. “She was jealous he showed it to you. I just thought you were both really hot. You have a nice butt Rachel.”</p><p>“thank you” she smiled. She looked forward to seeing hers.</p><p>“The point is, I didn’t send those texts” Annabeth concluded. “So you had no right to fuck my boyfriend.”</p><p>“But you get to fuck your best friend?” Rachel countered accusingly.</p><p>“I didn’t get a choice. She used charm-speak on me!”</p><p>Thalia’s head snapped up to the brunette. “Piper, please tell me you didn’t” she asked disappointed. They’d spoke at length about her powers and she herself agreed it should never be used to seduce another person. It made her ability no better that drugging them, which would make her no better than a…</p><p>“I know, I know, but I didn’t mean to. Like I said, I get horny when I’m emotional. And it just happened, it was a mistake.”</p><p>“It didn’t sound like a mistake” Annabeth said fuming. I came out of the bathroom to find you in your underwear and next thing I heard put of your month were the words “<em>why don’t you take those clothes off so I can fuck you on the bed.</em> That’s rather specific for a mistake.”</p><p>“Okay, I sounds bad, I know” she replied regretfully. “I’m sorry for using my power on you. But can I just also point out that only worked for the first time. The second and third were down to you and your free will.”</p><p>“Second and third?” Rachel asked amazed.</p><p>“She was so outraged that I charmed her, she got on top of me and said she wanted to fuck me properly.”</p><p>“Well if I was going to sleep with someone, I was damn well going to do it on my terms” Annabeth admitted.</p><p>Rachel was chuckling hysterically while Thalia was just stunned staring at them both. “So how long did you do it for?” Rachel asked curiously.</p><p>Piper shrugged. “I don’t know. It was late when we finished. I kinda lost track of time after the mind blowing orgasm in the 69 position. We got rather tangled up in each other’s legs after that. Then things got rough when Annie found my strap on.”</p><p>“Fucking you in the ass was rather cathartic” she mused. “It took us the whole evening to get everything packed up after that.”</p><p>“When did you watch my video?” Rachel queried.</p><p>“After we got worn out from sex” Piper replied. “We sat up and fingered each other while watching Percy fuck the hell out of you. Like I said, it was hot. Wasn’t it?” She prodded Annabeth in the shoulder.</p><p>“I’m not going to dignify that with a response” she grunted. But Rachel could tell she found it sexy too.</p><p>“Okay, I’m just about done over here” Percy called out, his head poking around the corner from the kitchen. While the girls were swapping embarrassing sexy stories he’d been slowly filling bowls full of water for the main event, something their new roommate had begged for them to do with everyone. He’d been listening the whole time between running the tap and filling the containers. “Although I could use a hand carrying all these through.”</p><p>“I’ll help” Annabeth called back, rising to her feet looking around the empty floor they’d cleared up earlier. She walked bare foot over to the kitchen where her boyfriend was turning off the tap, hoisting the last container onto the side. “That took longer than it should’ve” she commented.</p><p>“I didn’t want to interrupt your girl talk” he replied politely.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, looking both annoyed and amused. “I could’ve done without Rachel gloating about her night of passion with you” she grumbled. She hadn’t been happy about hearing Percy had slept with her without her permission, but then Percy was unimpressed with how eagerly his girlfriend had leapt into bed with Piper without him. The two decided to call it even and accepted it. Of course Annabeth got a kick out of listening to all the ways Percy abused her rival. And that night they did reconcile after she asked if he still had the blindfold. Rachel might’ve got the afternoon of BDSM, but it was Annabeth who got the full Fifty shades of grey experience that night.</p><p>Out in the living room, Rachel suggested they all get themselves ready for the show and promptly began taking her clothes off. Thalia was left a little nervous as she watched Rachel pull off her pants, the redhead wasting no time in stripping naked. Piper noticed how the girl was staring and silently climbed off the sofa to walk over to her, catching her attention by offering “would you like a hand?”</p><p>“What?” Thalia blinked looking up and the beautiful brunette girl standing in her T-shirt and shorts, her blue eyes briefly scanning her cautiously.</p><p>Piper held out her hand. “I could help you get undressed” she suggested softly.</p><p>Thalia looked at the hand perplexed, quietly replying “thanks, but I can manage.”</p><p>Piper smiled down at her. “Is it safe to assume that you wouldn’t be breaking any of your vows if you undressed one of your hunters?” She asked politely. Thalia looked at her and slowly shook her head after thinking about it. “Which means you wouldn’t be breaking any vows if someone undressed you?” Again, Thalia thought about it and then shrugged. “Well then, maybe you could help me get out of these clothes instead” she asked, batting her eyelashes at the nervous young hunter.</p><p>Thalia looked again at Pipers outstretched hand, gulping a little as she finally reached out and took it, allowing the young woman to pull her up to her feet. The both looked at each other a moment, Pipers kaleidoscope eyes dancing as she smiled at the trepid young hunter. She repeated her offer to undress her, which this time Thalia nodded. The Raven haired girl watched as Piper reached forward to gently take hold of the helm of her top, her fingers grazing her soft ski and she lifted it up her body making sure her hands brushed all the way up to her armpits. She waited for her to lift her arms before pulling the tip over her head, letting the young hunter pull it the rest of the way and drop it back onto the armchair while she gazed at the black sports bra holding her boobs. Thalia caught her staring and blushed, her cheeks turning redder when Piper started undoing her trousers. She flashed her a kind smile as she lowered herself down so she could pull the pants down her long legs, looking up at Thalia the whole time while the hunter brought up the courage to pull her own bra off by herself. While Piper was on her knees she took hold of Thalia panties and pulled them down to join her trousers around the girls ankles, helping her step out of the clothing so she was now standing in front of the armchair completely naked.</p><p>Thalia was blushing profoundly as Piper stood back up in front of her, gazing at the hot young woman longingly as her eyes scanned her athletic frame. After a moment of awkwardness Thalia hesitantly let the girl take her hands so she could position them at the waistline of her shorts. Instinctively Thalia spread her fingers under her shirt, feeling the soft flesh of Pipers ticklish stomach. They locked eyes with her as the girl let out a shallow breath, biting her bottom lip as the hunter took hold of her shirt and began pulling it up, lifting her arms above her head allowing the girl to remove her clothes and reveal the soft round breasts beneath. Unlike the others, Piper wasn’t wearing a bra. She liked to leave them free while at home, so this left Thalia staring at her tits by the time her arms came down. She liked how the girl was staring at her, feeling all warm and fuzzy in response. Thalia blushed again until Piper asked her to help with her shorts. Having gone this far Thalia obliged, mirroring Piper earlier motions as she kneel to down and yanked the fabric down her smooth legs, waiting for her to step out of them before doing the same with her underwear, discarding the clothes onto the armchair.</p><p>Thalia and Piper were now left standing in front of each other in the nude, staring at one another admiring the beauty of their partner. Piper was compelled to reach out and touch Thalia, her fingertips stroking her delicate skin experimentally. Thalia almost got lost in the buzz she was experiencing, until she caught herself and stopped her roaming hands. “I can’t” she whispered apologetically.</p><p>Piper was disappointed, but could see Thalia was disappointed to. She wanted to try this, but her vows to a goddess wouldn’t allow it. She’d vowed not to lay with any man or woman. It was a shame. “If you weren’t one of Artemis’s followers, I would totally be kissing you right now” she told her.</p><p>Thalia glanced at the girls lips, imagining how soft and juicy they would be. “If I wasn’t one of her followers, I’d totally let you” she admitted.</p><p>“Well, if you’re not going to kiss her” Rachel interrupted, “someone should.” To make the point, the redhead Oracle promptly stepped between the two of them and grabbed Pipers face, planting a powerful and intoxicating kiss onto the girls lips. Piper was taken by surprise at first, but soon she fell into the motions as her arms wrapped around the naked girl so she could make out with her. Thalia stepped back so the pair could embrace one another, jealously watching from the side standing uncomfortably by herself.</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough you two” Percy called out as he carried two large bowls of water into the living room. “Save that energy for the main course” he joked as the two girls prompted ended their passionate kiss. Piper had to take a few deep breaths as Rachel playfully slapped her bum before striding around Annabeth, who was carrying the other two bowls.</p><p>Between them Percy and Annabeth positioned the four containers in a diamond shape in the middle of the room, politely asking the girls to take their positions while he stood in the middle of the diamond. Annabeth stood by one of the bowls and swiftly took all of her clothes off, leaving just the hair tie keeping her blonde hair in the ponytail as Piper took the space to her left. Rachel smiled opposite her by her spot as Thalia knelt down at the final position on Rachel’s left. Percy nervously took off his pants, much to the girls enjoyment, before sitting cross legged in the middle of the circle.</p><p>“Right, just to be sure” Percy checked before they all got started, “every bodies okay with this?” He asked the group, all sitting around him by their respective bowl</p><p>“Of course we are seaweed brain” Annabeth reported dismissively. “Why else are we all naked?” She was sitting cross legged in front of him, ignoring the impatient jibes from Rachel who mirrored her. Piper had her feet in front of her, her knees up, ready to present herself when the moment was right. Thalia was nervous looking at the bowl of water in front of her, glancing up at the naked demigod between them. He glanced across at her cautiously, but she gave him a silent nod of affirmative.</p><p>“Alright then” he muttered, taking a deep breath before he closed his eyes. How Piper convinced him to do this demonstration was beyond him, but he couldn’t hide how excited he was to test his limits with this. He’d never attempted something like this, and he was anxious to see the results.</p><p>Moments later, the bowls of water all rippled as the liquid took form and rose from their basins, the morphing shapes all rising to greet the excited young women around him.</p><p>Percy wasn’t used to manipulating this many water tentacles outside of the bathtub or swimming pool, the job made difficult with his eyes closed, made even harder to keep track of four different targets. But his practice proved to be paying off when he was able to guide them all to their intended destinations. The water cocks slithered forward to touch each of the demigods chests, slowing dragging itself around their mounds getting a feel for the giggling girls while painting a picture for Percy to follow. More tentacles branched out of the first to explore their naked bodies, stroking their skin and slithering around them like snakes, giving the young man a mental map of each of them as they became moist with liquid.</p><p>The four of them relaxed into the gentle probing, closing their eyes and sighing as their breasts were played with, giggling when a feeler brushed over a ticklish spot of their body. The tentacles caressed their arms, legs, shoulders and neck, even stroking their cheeks and rubbing their lips. Thalia got worried when her tendrils touched her bottom lip, but gasped when she found another sliding between her legs to rub underneath her. Her hips began grinding on the extended liquid rope rubbing her nethers, her body getting very warm and tingly.</p><p>Rachel, however, was getting impatient. So impatient she crawled forward and simply knelt over her bowl of water. “Get on with it Jackson” she chided in a huff. “We haven’t got all nEIGH!” She suddenly screamed as the bowl of water suddenly shot up straight into her waiting pussy and arsehole. The whole swarm of tentacles forcing themselves into Rachel’s holes took her by surprise, her eyes snapping open as several tendrils squirmed inside her forming one thick blunt cock to catapult her into escasty. “Fuck! That’s more like it” she muttered breathlessly as she bounced on the massive cock, her hands clutching her hair thrusting her tits out, her breasts flapping across her chest as Percy thrust his tendrils deeper into her like pistons. Her stomach bulged as she was filled up with water at both ends, her front and back entrance stretched wider than she thought possible. When she came her fluids poured into the bowl mixing with the water, adding fuel to join the cock in her ass.</p><p>Opposite her Annabeth was staring at her bouncing tits, unable to help but be mesmerized by how they hopped against her chest with each thrust. She looked down to find her own wrapped up with a pair of thin tentacles, their tips sucking her nipples tenderly. Another licked at her clit further below, making the girl moan and relax into the limbs holding her gently. Two gentle tendrils coiled up her arms, her hands palm down on the carpet, her leg still crossed and un hindered, another pair of arms wrapped around her waist brushing the underside of her boobs. She had a tender arm around her neck stroking her cheek, seeking permission to enter her mouth as it teased her bottom lip. She looked up at her boyfriend, who still had his eyes closed but knew he could see her clear as day. She glanced down at the thick erection in his lap, the cock pointing up at the ceiling. “Nice cock seaweed brain” she smiled. “Someone should really take care of that.”</p><p>“I got it covered” he replied casually. Annabeth got to watch as a small water snake scurried out of her bowl to coil around his shaft and begin massaging it, the head opening up to suck on the tip making him man.</p><p>She raised a curious eyebrow at him. <em>When did he start using this to masturbate?</em> She wondered, moments before leaning over to the cock by her face to take it into her mouth. The tendril at her clit took the invitation to slip lower and penetrate her pussy also, much to the demigods delight.</p><p>Piper was too busy being swarmed by serpents to notice what the others were up to. Percy had started by teasing her with tentacles like the rest, but then changed things up by having them leave the bowl entirely so they could coil and wrap around the girl endlessly. Piper was amazed and excited as they swam around her legs, which were spread in front of her allowing entry into her body unhindered, playing with the slithering mass as they flowed around her arms and between her fingers. She didn’t stop as one got naughty and slipped into her ear, a part of her curious to see if it was possible to fuck her brains out. It left her left ear water logged but it still tickled. Her breasts were wrapped by a tendril coil ding in a figure eight, her nipples hard as pebbles while more snakes rubbed between her mounds. She leant back on her arms releasing a shallow breath, staring up at the ceiling in pleasure letting them have their way. She didn’t resist when a thick water snake poked at her open mouth and invaded, relaxing her jaw as it swam down her throat. When if kept going she got worried, but then she got horny when she felt it move through her body and exit her anus, only for the head to turn and renter her via her pussy. The snake wriggled inside her and she moaned even louder, her eyes rolling into their sockets.</p><p>Thalia was panting restlessly as she watched the four of them get pleasure by these tentacles and snakes, her second micro climax making her shudder as she switched her attention away from the quivering form of Piper to the content face of Annabeth, then to the wild look from Rachel. All the while she tried to distract herself from how incredible it felt to have two water cocks penetrating her below. One stuffed her ass while the other thrust into her pussy, both moving in tandem with the other. Her small breast were molested by more tentacles when she wasn’t using her hands. Her black hair fell across her face as she whipped her head back and cried out in pleasure, the cock in her pussy finding just the right spot. But she kept gazing across at the writhing figure of Piper, jealous of the snake like creatures that were slithering all over her and entering her at all angles.</p><p>“Percy. She whispered, nervous reaching out to touch his knee. He opening his eye and glanced at her, the tentacle around his cock still massaging his length. He caught her pleading eye as she hesitantly nodded to Piper as she swallowed her latest tendril to moan lustfully. He seemed to read her mind, smirking playfully as he retracted the cock from her pussy. She felt empty and betrayed, until she looked down and saw them split apart and change into a slithering mass of tentacle snakes. She bit her bottom lip ANP when they crawled towards her, coiling up her knees and entering her one by one. She felt each mass slither inside her and moaned, biting on her finger as they crawled into her womb until she had a nest of water snakes in her belly. She could feel them slithering around each other, probing her from the inside. It was like something in a horror movie, but she was too aroused to object. When she came she clamped her walls shut, trapping her new babies inside as they made her uterus their home. She silently thanked Percy.</p><p>Annabeth got to try some of the snakes too as one found it’s way into her anus, slithering it’s way up her intensities and into her stomach. At first she panicked at the alien sensation, mostly because she was still sucking on a water tentacle at the time. Fortunately it pulled out seconds before she felt the snake crawl up her throat to exit her from the face. It was a sureal experience coughing up a cock. It was even more weird when that tendril slithered around her arm and entered her pussy, crossing over her hand which was playing with her clit. “Amazing, isn’t it” Piper mumbled, reaching over to take Annabeth’s hand.</p><p>She reached out and accepted it, laughing as she looked across to see her taking a thick tentacle to the cunt, the limp fucking her rapidly. “Enjoying yourself?” She asked.</p><p>Piper nodded, her chocolate hair sticking to her face. She looked down at the long serpent wrapped around her breasts and then gawped as it left her chest to spiral around their linked arms. It left Piper to seek out Annabeth, not waiting for permission before shoving itself into her mouth so she could suck on it, Piper laughed watching her swallow the tendril, her chuckles quickly muffled when another tentacle erupted from her throat after being threaded through her butt spit roasting her. The two girls were ravaged by tentacles, their hands clutching each other the whole time.</p><p>Rachel was screaming as she was stretched by tentacles, her hips directly over the bowl of water leaving no room for the mass to escape. Percy was brutal with her as he forced more and more water into her ass, the volume filling her organs to bursting creeping up her body. Her stomach was bloated and her chest was heavy, her eyes wide and frantically looking down her swollen body. Then, as fast as a man could blink, her head snapped back as her jaw flung open as a huge mass of tentacles burst from her mouth in a fountain. Rachel gurgled around the dozen or so tentacles bulging from her throat, her body speared by the mass of water filling every inch of her, tiny tendrils coming out of her nose as her eyes rolled back into her skull, her arms falling limp.</p><p>Percy fucked the four of them until he figured they’d had enough, slowly releasing them one by one by removing the tentacles or dissolving the water all together. Piper and Annabeth were left drenched as they slumped in their seats in relief. Thalia was trembling after he methodically forced her to give birth to a dozen water snakes. And Rachel was still gushing out water when she collapsed onto the floor in a heap. As for the tentacle around his cock, Percy first had to remove the feeler he experimentally inserted down his urethra before letting it melt in his lap. Carpet was soaking around them, which was going to be a devil to clean up.</p><p>Annabeth looked around panting, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. At some point her pony tail had fallen loose, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders. “Well, I hope you all enjoyed that” she said.</p><p>“Holy crap” Thalia muttered, short of breath rocking unsteadily on her hands and knees. “That was amazing, yet so…”</p><p>“Insane” Piper finished, taking one slow breath after another as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her legs were spread out in front of her, her back reclining on the floor. “We have got to do this all together again. That was so hot.”</p><p>“And kinky” Rachel agreed, her voice slurring as she climbed unsteadily back to her sitting position.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you ladies enjoyed that demonstration” Percy beamed, looking around all the smoking hot babes surrounding him. He was sweating from exertion, the effort making him lightheaded.</p><p>“You did great” Annabeth said proudly, crawling over to give her boyfriend a kiss. When she looked down at his laps she was pleased to find his penis still fully erect. “I guess you deserve a prize” she said suggestively.</p><p>“What kind of prize were you thinking?” He asked her optimistically.</p><p>She reached down and wrapped her hand around his erection, watching him grunt desperately as she began to pump it. “Since we all got to cum, it’s only fair you get some release too” she teased. Percy could think of no better reward.</p><p>But then he found a second hand wrapping around his cock as Rachel suddenly intervened. “I agree, but maybe you could let one of us guests do the honors?” She suggested, squeezing Percy harder as she pushed Annabeth out of the way.</p><p>“Excuse me? He’s my boyfriend” she snapped shoving Rachel away.</p><p>“So you get him 24/7” she argued. “You can give me ten minutes.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t give you ten seconds!”</p><p>The two girl started arguing and fighting over him while Percy was stuck in the middle trying not to bust a nut over their hands as they scrambled over his balls. He tried to intervene but he was groaning from desperation. He didn’t care who fucked so long as he got to fuck somebody. Outside the cat fight Piper and Thalia watched nervously, wondering whether they should do something. Piper was particularly uncomfortable, her powers enabling her to feel the bubbling tension between the opponents.</p><p>“It’s my flat, my boyfriend, my rules” Annabeth growled.</p><p>“Why can’t you just lighten up for one night?” Rachel complained. “we’ve done it before.”</p><p>“Without my say so!”</p><p>“Um, if I may” Thalia quietly interrupted raising her hand, making both of them turn to glare at her. “This was Piper’s welcoming party right?” She cautiously suggested, “so maybe should could be the one to…you know..?”</p><p>Piper felt slightly embarrassed when the oracle and demigod then turned to look at her. She caught Thalia’s eye across the floor and blushed, smiling and the kind gesture. She saw Percy wasn’t against it either. It would be an honor.</p><p>“Thanks for the input Thal” Annabeth said in response. “But if anyone is going to fuck Percy tonight, it’s going to be me!” She declared.</p><p>“Not if I have any say in it” Rachel retorted. The argument resumed and the rest of them all groaned rolling their eyes.</p><p>Percy was getting tired of the fighting, the raised voices and shouting becoming a rather big turn off. They weren’t even grabbing at his cock now, the erection slinking back into his lap. “Guys, you know what, I think I have a headache” he said trying to stop them arguing. “Besides, it’s not a competition.”</p><p>“Not now seaweed brain!” Annabeth snapped at him raising a finger. Rachel also shushed him.</p><p>“Maybe it should be!” Piper suddenly spoke up, her voice silencing the argument. Everyone turned to look at her, her arms crossed staring at the pair of them. “If you both are desperate to sleep with Percy, maybe it should be a contest.”</p><p>“Um, Pipes, what are you suggesting?” Percy asked suddenly worried. The last time someone suggested a competition over him, with Annabeth involved, it got rather out of hand.</p><p>“You can use that whirlpool trick on more than one person right?” She asked him before he could object. When he replied sure she suggested “use it on us. The person who lasts the longest wins and gets to have sex with Percy. Sound fair?”</p><p>Both Annabeth and Rachel looked at each other, then at Percy, before looking back at Piper. “Are you insane?” Annabeth asked dumbfounded.</p><p>“Honestly, I really want you two to stop fighting!” She said exasperated. “You have no idea the emotional feedback I’ve been getting, it’s like I’m drowning. So can can you just stop?” The pair fell quiet as they settled down, allowing the girl to breathe. “Percy can’t just choose between you, because he wouldn’t want to hurt anyone, so this contest can decide it fair and square. Agreed?”</p><p>Annabeth looked back at Percy, thinking for a moment as she gave him an apologetic look. “I guess” she agreed. Reluctantly Rachel nodded. “You sure you’re up for this?” She asked her boyfriend.</p><p>Percy was still rather tired from earlier, and a little unsettled about the prospect of having sex after all that arguing. He took a moment to calculate the odds in his head before shrugging. “It’s a lot less taxing than you think, so yeah, I can do it.” He looked at them both before shifting his gaze to Piper, asking “so how do you want this to work?”</p><p>She smiled, shuffling closer. “Simple. We all put a hand in the Centre, all for one style, and then Percy uses his power on us. When we want to give in, we pull our hand out and he stops. The last hand holding his gets to have sex with him.”</p><p>“<em>We?</em>” Rachel queried cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>Piper tilted her head. “You really think I wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to sleep with Percy Jackson do you?” She quipped. “Besides, it is my welcome party.” She looked to Annabeth, silently begging for her approval to take part. She rolled her eyes muttering an “okay” before getting into position.</p><p>The four of them all sat in the middle of the room, all on their knees, all facing one another. Percy held his hand out palm up. Annabeth placed hers upon his. Rachel quickly placed her on top, followed by Piper after that. They all looked at each other, the challenge set.</p><p>Then Piper looked up and saw Thalia still sitting in her original spot outside the circle. “Aren’t you going to join us?” She asked politely.</p><p>Thalia was surprised to be asked, hesitantly looking at the group. “But I can’t… I didn’t think I’d be…”</p><p>“Come on! It’ll be fun” Piper insisted. “Maybe you can’t claim the prize but you shouldn’t miss out on the fun part” she said, nodding to the others. Percy nodded for her to join them, waiting for the young hunter to nervously crawl forward and slide in between Annabeth and Percy. With a blushing smile she put her hand on top of Piper’s, where Percy then completed the pile with his other palm.</p><p>Now that all the players were in, he looked at them each slowly. “You girls ready?” He asked them. They all nodded. “You all know how it works, right?” He checked. He couldn’t remember if Thalia had experienced it yet. The others nodded but she didn’t say anything, so he figured she’ll work it out soon. “I’ll start it slow, but it’ll pick up really fast. If you want me to stop, just remove your hand and tell me to stop. If at any point it starts to hurt, seriously, just say so. I don’t want to hurt anybody. We all clear?”</p><p>“Just get on with it!” Rachel barked, her eyes fixed on Annabeth, who was glaring back at her. “I’m eager to get your cock in my ass.”</p><p>“In your dreams” she growled. She remembered Percy telling her how long she lasted in the shower. She knew the odds were in her favor. “When you’re ready” she told him.</p><p>He took one last look around the circle, making sure they were all prepared. Then he counted them in. “Three. Two. One!” He said.</p><p>On his count, the game began.</p><p>Like he said, it’s started slow. The the moment they started feel it, their body supplied the fuel for it to pick up speed. Meaning seconds later, every girl was finding a maelstrom spinning inside their groins. Percy watched them carefully as their expressions when from nervous and determined calm to wide eyed desperation, their breath increasing in pitch as they started to moan and whimper. Their fingers curled inside the pile as their bodies tried to buckle, already suffering orgasms at an inhuman rate. Thalia went pale as she grunted in discomfort, her breath panting as she closed her eyes. “Oh gods!” She whispered clutching at her stomach. For her first time she was holding rather well.</p><p>Piper, however, wasn’t so lucky. She was always a squirter so every orgasm doubled her inner whirlpool tripling her intensity. She was gasping for air after thirty seconds as her core burned and electricity hit her nerves. She was the first to retract her hand, yanking it from the group begging Percy to stop. He quickly released her, letting the girl curl into a ball a quivering wreck, her breathing shallow as she recovered slowly. She wasn’t disappointed though, the pleasure a welcome experience.</p><p>Annabeth and Rachel never took their eyes off each other. No matter how many orgasms Percy forced them to endure they never let their gaze drop. This wasn’t about sleeping with Percy anymore. This was about beating the other girl. Annabeth would not lose to that bitch Rachel, and Rachel was determined to wipe that smug look off Annabeth’s face. “You can’t win this” Rachel muttered, holding back a whimper.</p><p>Annabeth had a tear running down her cheek. “You couldn’t last ten minutes” she replied quietly, her voice also choking back a sob.</p><p>“I lasted longer than you” Rachel squeaked.</p><p>“We’ll see” she hissed.</p><p>Percy was watching to two of them intently, the minutes counting in his head. After a while it started to get serious, the storm in their pussies raging in a constant blur. Piper had composed her self by now and was watching the pair of them worryingly. Even Thalia was looking concerned through her exhausted glean of sweat and heaving breath. More minutes ticked by, their bodies shuddering in twitches and spasms. How much longer could they handle this? They couldn’t keep quiet any longer, gasps and moans and sobs breaking their façade. Percy wanted to stop, but both of them warned “don’t you dare!”</p><p>“Guys, this is starting to scare me now” he objected. “You can’t keep this up.”</p><p>“Please, isn’t that enough?” Piper agreed.</p><p>“Not…until…she…gives…in…” Annabeth stuttered.</p><p>“N…ev….er..” Rachel replied.</p><p>They locked eyes and stared the other down, holding their breath as their blazing climaxes reached a new height. Percy had never gone this long with another person before. He wasn’t even sure if a human body could survive it. So he about had a heart attack when both Annabeth and Rachel, after stuttering and drooling, suddenly keeled over and collapsed in front of him.</p><p>He stopped his powers immediately as Piper leapt forward to check on them, their eyes rolled into their skulls, their bodies lifeless. Percy feared he’d killed them, death by over stimulation. He’d heard it was possible. Too much sex can kill. But Piper looked up at him with a look of relief. “They’re alive” she told him. “They both just passed out.”</p><p>“Thank god” Percy breathed, relief washing over him. He looked at his girlfriend, completely out cold. “They going to be okay?” He asked.</p><p>Piper checked her carefully, nodding with a smile. “Eventually. I think you fucked them both into a coma. Don’t worry. They should wake up in a couple of hours. A day at most.”</p><p>“Shit” Thalia said, sighing with shock and relief. She looked down at the tow of them. “So who won the contest?” She asked.</p><p>Piper sat back on her heels and looked at them, her eyes falling onto Percy’s hand. She suddenly looked stunned and amused. “You, I believe” she smiled.</p><p>Thalia and Percy both blinked, looking down to realize Thalia was the last one still holding his hand. She had never removed it, he never released her. She hadn’t passed out. They looked at each other and gawped in amazement.</p><p>Thalia had won.</p><p>The hunter shyly pulled her hand back and flushed bright red. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise I was…” she stammered, unsure what to say.</p><p>Piper was amazed that a girl who’d never tried this before managed to outlast two of the most competitive friends she had. She cocked a suspicious eyebrow to Percy, who was equally shocked. “Did you go easy on her?” She asked accusingly.</p><p>“No!” He replied confused. “I don’t know how she… it’s not like I have a dial or anything.”</p><p>“I thought you were supposed to increase the whirlpools as it went on?” She asked.</p><p>“Not really” he said, trying to explain it. “I can’t make water out of thin air, so I’m not making it bigger. The whirlpool thing only gets bigger the more you put into it. The more…stuff that gets caught in it…”</p><p>“The more me cum, the bigger it gets” Piper clarified rolling her eyes. Now she thought about it it made sense. Piper was a squirted, so she would’ve been fighting an ocean very quickly. No wonder she couldn’t last long. But that made her look at Thalia again, curiously tilting her head. “So how come you could handle it?”</p><p>Thalia shrugged, shyly muttering “I guess I have better self control than you guys.”</p><p>It was an odd revelation, but it meant the three of them were left in an odd predicament. Percy rubbed the back of his neck as he quietly asked “so…what does this mean now?”</p><p>Piper looked down at the unconcious girls next to them, considering the rules and coming to the only conclusion. “Thalia won the contest. I guess she wins the prize.”</p><p>The hunter went even redder as she started to stammer “no, I can’t. You know I can’t!” She looked to Percy rather apologetically. She couldn’t accept the prize they agreed with, her vows wouldn’t allow it. She looked to Piper, the only other concours girl in the room. “No, you two should do it. I can’t, so it’s only fair.”</p><p>“Fair? I was the first one out” she laughed.</p><p>“She’s right though” Percy agreed. “You are the only other person available. Unless you don’t want to, which is fine. I kinda lost my mojo a during the argument earlier, so…”</p><p>“No, no! If anyone deserves this tonight after that performance, it’s you!” Piper decided. She wasn’t about to let Percy end today without at least one good fuck, which meant she’d have to do the honors. While she was happy to have sex with him, it didn’t seem be fair not to include Thalia somehow. It was nearly impossible thought as long as she was obeying the vow she took to join the hunters of Artemis.</p><p>“Wait, I have an idea” she suddenly said, a light bulb switching on in her head before she left up to her feet. She reached down and swiftly grabbed Thalia by the arms, yanking her to her feet telling her “come with me.”</p><p>Thalia was forced to be dragged along with the naked girl as she guided them to the large sofa at the edge of the floor. Percy watched curiously as the hot brunette led her to the sofa and stood in front of her, facing her excitedly taking her hands. For a moment Thalia panicked. “Wait, Piper, you know I can’t do anything with you either” she warned as she linked her left finger with her right hand. Her vow to Artemis wasn’t specific to men, she couldn’t give herself to anyone in that way.</p><p>“Trust me” Piper whispered, holding their hands together as she quietly started to breath slowly. Thalia stood awkwardly staring at her beauty, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to Percy who was just as confused. He decided to use that time to draw all the water out of the carpet to clean up the living room and deposit the mass back in the sink. Meanwhile Piper continued to release slow breaths until Thalia started to feel a tingling sensation run through their palms. After a minute the girl opened her eye and looked at her. “How does that feel?”</p><p>“How does what feel?” She asked confused. Nothing had happened. At least, she didn’t think any that had happened.</p><p>“Close you eyes” Piper ordered. Against her better judgement Thalia obliged. Piper had to test what she’d done, so she took her free hand and dragged a nail slowly down the middle of her own forehead tracing a straight line down her nose. “Do you feel that?” She asked Thalia.</p><p>To her delight, Thalia nodded. She felt a nail dragging down her nose too.</p><p>“What about this?” Piper asked as she moved lower, brushing her finger between her breasts. Thalia nodded, her own hand reach for the empty space of her chest as if she felt something there. “And this?” She asked once more, shifting her target and pinching her right nipple.</p><p>“Piper!” Thalia gasped frantically, grabbing at her right boob. But when she opened her eyes she realized Piper wasn’t touching her, only herself. And yet she could feel it as the young woman pressed her palm against her chest and squeezed her tit, the ghostly sensation making Thalia moan pleasantly. “Oh gods, what is this?” She asked in amazement.</p><p>“Something we all came up with over the summer” Piper smiled, explaining to Percy also as he rendered the room. “We figured if us Aphrodite kids can sense other people’s pleasure, maybe we could transmit it. It took a while to get the hang of but I can now share what I’m feeling physically with anyone I touch.”</p><p>“When you say we?” Percy queried.</p><p>Piper shifted uncomfortably as she quietly answered “the Aphrodite campers.” She held up the hand holding Thalia’s tightly. “As long as we’re in physical contact, you’ll feel everything I feel as if it’s happening to you.” She looked across to Percy, asking him “do you understand what I’m getting at?”</p><p>“I believe I do” he smiled nodding.</p><p>Thalia looked at the hand and gulped. “So I’ll feel everything?” She asked. “Anything you…”</p><p>“Yes” Piper said. Percy took the opportunity to test it by playfully smacking Piper backside, making both the girls jump in surprise. “Yes, it works” Piper laughed playfully slapping Percy’s arm in response. “Come on, let’s get you ready.” She guided Thalia to the sofa where they sat down, laying on their backs with their heads propped up on cushions. They kept their hands held tightly as they got comfortably settled side by side, their legs hanging over the edge, their heartbeats in sync. “Are you ready?” Piper asked her nervously.</p><p>“Are you?” Thalia asked her worried. “This isn’t going to be a lot for you to focus on?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve had practice. You’re not the first girl I’ve done this with. Or the first guy” she added playfully. That made Thalia feel a little better as the girl signaled for Percy to come closer. He flashed Thalia a comforting smile as he dropped to his knees in front of Piper, leaning over her to run his hands over her body.</p><p>At first all he did was touch her, trying several sensitive places that Piper liked to be touched and watching Thalia’s reaction. Piper let his test the waters, watching the hunter carefully as the girl sighed and moaned feeling the echoes of the contact upon her own body. Is she hadn’t had it explained or been watching the two of them like a hawk she’d have thought this phantom pleasure was all in her mind. But she felt Percy’s hand brushing over her skin, gasping as he pitched her breast or stroked her stomach. When’s he watched the young man lean down and lick Pipers left nipple she felt those lips wrap around hers too, his moist tongue circling their sensitive nubs without thinking Thalia reached down and brushed her fingers through her clit, rubbing herself in pleasure feeling so aroused. Then her ears picked out the shallow breathing from Piper, thinking they were from Percy’s ministrations until she heard her mumble “Thalia, don’t stop.”</p><p>“Wait, you can feel that?” She asked, looking down at her fingers in her pussy.</p><p>Piper nodded biting her bottom lip, gesturing to their hands. “It’s a two way link. I can feel your fingers in my…oh!” She gasped as Thalia’s experimentally pushed her digits inside her pussy, astounded to see Piper curling her toes. “Fuck! You are really good at this.”</p><p>Thalia had never pleasured another girl before, yet she was really proud at how hot she was making Piper feel. And if felt good to be inserting her fingers into her own cunt too. Her pleasure was their pleasure. And she got to experience Percy’s hands roaming her body too. It was heaven.</p><p>Percy continued to tease Piper while he watched the pair of them buckle and moan, her erection back in full swing ready to start tending his own needs. He looked across to Thalia’s gorgeous body, catching her eyes as she found him staring. “You look so hot” he confessed, pausing in his movements wishing he could touch her for real. “I wish I could actually…” he started, but then cut himself off.</p><p>Thalia nodded sadly. “I wish you were really touching me to. I wish I could fuck you myself” she admitted.</p><p>Piper could feel the sexual distress between the two of them, her eyes darting between the demigod and Demi goddess she was sharing her body with. She wished she could help them more fulfill that desire, until another lightbulb flickered on. “Wait” she whispered, holding Percy back with her hand just before he inserted himself into her. He looked at her concerned, worried he’d done something wrong, when she put a finger to his lips and told him “close your eyes, both of you. I have one more idea. But I don’t know if this will work. So you have to trust me.”</p><p>At this point they both trusted her explicitly, obeying her without question as they both closed their eyes. Keeping one hand hold tightly to Thalia and pressing her other hand against Percy’s chest, Piper focused much harder as she tried to follow the instructions Hazel taught her. “This will only work if you believe what you’re about to see” she warned them, echoing what her friend had said when she gave her the lesson. “So whatever happens, you must accept it or it won’t hold. Don’t question what you see or hear, don’t panic wether it’s real or not. Just believe what you see and it will remain that way as long as we do. Do you understand?”</p><p>There was a murmur from them both as they felt the air around them change. Piper wasn’t sure if she could pull this off. Manipulating the mist was Hazels galant, not hers. But she’d taught her how to alter their perception on a small scale, but nothing like this. She took a deep breath, concentrated hard until the mist did as she commanded, keeping the link between her and Thalia open at the same time. It was a lot to focus on but she believed she could handle it. Even as she gave Percy the all clear to penetrate her slowly.</p><p>With her eyes closed, Thalia was able to fully experience all the ghost sensations through Piper’s powers. Every touch and breath and heartbeat radiated through her skin. And When Percy’s cock pushed through the girls lower lips, Thalia shuddered feeling her own entrance swallow his pulsing erection. She hadn’t felt they shape or texture of a penis since her night with the Stroll Brothers. She’d forgotten how much it stretched her walls, hot hard they were when her body tried to squeeze it. For a moment she forgot how to breathe, shock and fear overwhelming her senses before being replaced by pleasure. It felt good to be filled by another human being. It felt so real.</p><p>Percy sat still, letting the pussy wrapped around him adjust to his size. He could feel the trembling form underneath him, hear her shallow breathing broken by excited whimpers. “Are you okay?” He asked impulsively.</p><p>“Yes” Thalia replied, feeling his breath on her skin. She couldn’t help it as she opened her eyes, blinking through a fuzzy haze as she suddenly found herself staring up at Percy Jackson leaning over her.</p><p>Instinctively her mind recoiled, panic filling her chest, but then Pipers voice cut through the fear reminding her “just accept what you see. Believe it!”</p><p>Percy had opened his eyes now and was staring back at the younger hunter, looking down to find their hips joined and their naked bodies pressed together. They didn’t know how this was possible, their minds trying to reject what their own eyes were telling them. But it felt real. Thalia felt his breath on her face, his touch on her skin. He felt her pussy Czech around his cock, grunting at the vice like grip. They didn’t freak out. Instead Percy leant closer pushing himself deeper inside, and she welcomed him in. “How does it feel?” Percy asked her?</p><p>“Amazing” she whispered, staring up at his sea green eyes. She never imagined she’d be this close again, not since that night in the pool. She never thought she’d get to be having sex with him in person. She lay stunned and still as the young man pulled himself back, drawing his cock to the tip before thrusting back forward. She gasped, her back arching, a micro climax sending goosebumps down her arms. It felt incredible.</p><p>As Percy began to rock against her, she cast a glance to the side to check on Piper. She clutched her hand still, but when she looked over it was like she was out of focus. She saw her through the fog, having sex with another figure. “Piper?”</p><p>“I’m okay” Piper replied immediately, looking back intently. “Don’t worry about me. Just…enjoy it.” She saw Thalia nod and turn back, her head falling back as she began moaning even louder calling Percy’s name. Percy groaned in response as he increased his pace, thrusting faster into Pipers pussy while the girl tried not to scream.</p><p>She couldn’t believe it worked. She’d manipulated the mist to make the two of them think they were fucking each other rather than using her as the conduit. Percy rocked between Pipers thighs, spearing her with his thick cock, the sensations of which transmitted through their hands to Thalia to experience like her own. The mist altered their perception, but Piper was linking them emotionally and physically. Hazel had hypothesized such an experiment when she learnt what Piper could do, hence the lessons. The possibilities were endless, but right now it was proving exhausting. The concentration alone was taxing the young hero, sweat coming out of her pores the longer she held the spell. But worse the emotional feedback was getting intense. She had a direct link with Thalia what she was feeling, the sensations of her own body and the feedback from Percy as he fucked her passionately, that’s three sources of pleasure Piper had to control without breaking her focus. She held on by willpower, letting her friends use her to satisfy their own desires even though they aren’t consciously aware of it. She could hold on for them. She had to. She hoped she could.</p><p>Thalia was in heaven as she felt Percy pummel her pussy, her breasts bouncing from each thrust, her hair falling around her skull. Percy admired her beauty as he rested on his elbows, stroking her cheek gently, holding her thigh up to get better leverage. “You are so sexy when you moan” he commented.</p><p>She giggled like a schoolgirl. “Careful. You don’t what Annabeth to hear you say things like that” she said.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, I still love her” he assured her. “But you are equally as beautiful.”</p><p>“What about the other girls?” She asked.</p><p>“They are hot and sexy” he admitted. “But I’ve always wanted to fuck you too.”</p><p>“I’ve wanted this for so long” Thalia whispered, her guard crumbling away leaving her just another vulnerable young lonely woman. “Kiss me Percy” she begged. He was happy to.</p><p>Piper heard Thalia’s request and groaned, bracing for Percy’s lips as they exchanged saliva. His tongue extended to explore her mouth while Thalia writhed against empty air next to them, moaning around an invisible pair of lips. Any other time Piper would be ecstatic to be kissing Percy this deeply, but right now their tongue duel was threatening to disrupt her concentration. When the kiss ended he moved to her neck, pleasuring her sensitive flesh making both girls shudder and moan. Thalia was more relaxed then Piper, her heart pounding from exertion. She was getting tired, her muscles aching, her head pounding. She couldn’t keep this up for much longer. Worse, she felt three sets of climaxes approaching. “Oh god” she whined, her body already trying to cum.</p><p>“Percy, I’m going to cum” Thalia gasped, her body clenching around him.</p><p>“Me too” he replied, grunting as he began thrusting even harder into his lover. “I…can’t hold it… I don’t have anything…no protection…”</p><p>Thalia never considered condoms or anything like that. But she had a practical and personal suggestion. “Cum on me! On my breasts. I’ve always wanted to see a boy cum on me. Please!”</p><p>“Oh gods” Piper cursed under her breath, fighting the approaching orgasm as she griped Thalia’s hand tighter. She was losing control, her focus wavering. “Wait!” She tried to call to them, but her voice was lost to the sobs of pleasure as she was overwhelmed by everyone’s excitement and joy. Three simultateous orgasms crashed around her as everyone bellowed in escasty. Piper pushed through it all to nudge the mist one last time.</p><p>Thalia screamed as she came, feeling Pipers own climax alongside hers, her walls clamping down upon Percy as her spine arched wildly. Her toes curled and she crushed Pipers hand, her cries probably awakening everyone in the block. Percy cried out too, using all his strength to yank his penis out of the tight pussy so he could stand up straight. He furiously pumped his cock to complete, aiming it down to the shivering form of Thalia Grace as he showered her bust with his seed, groaning with relief as he emptied his balls all over her.</p><p>She collapsed onto the sofa panting heavily, quivering with pleasure as her skin was stained with cum. For a long while she could move, her mind swimming and fuzzy. After a few minutes Percy slumped down onto the floor, landing on his knees, leaning against the sofa gasping for air between the two limp girls. Thalia looked down at the mess he’d made on her chest, his cum glistening in the light. She scooped up a piece with her finger, examining it before slipping it into her mouth. She gaged slightly, the taste not to her liking. But she sighed on content feeling it on her skin. “Fuck” she sighed.</p><p>“Fuck” Percy agreed, looking back up at her. They were both spent. He looked down at their naked bodies. “Did we just..?”</p><p>Thalia’s eyes suddenly widened. “No, we could’ve have. Did we? But I can’t…” she stammered, the fear finally setting in. Did she just break her vows to Artemis? She looked around for answers before realizing she and Piper were still holding hands, recalling her warning. <em>Believe it or it won’t hold.</em> “Piper, what did you do?”</p><p>But when the two of them looked across at her, they found the young woman a shivering, pale wreck curling up on the sofa, her body covered in sweat, her eyes bloodshot as she rolled weakly over to look at them. Percy immediately straightened his back. “Piper? Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine” she whispered, curling up next to Thalia who was examining her worriedly. She looked up at her friend, using the last of her reserves to lift her head and speak. “Was it…was it good for you?”</p><p>Thalia was stunned that she was Pipers priority right now. “Yes, it was incredible” she told her.</p><p>“Good” she smiled, her eyelids falling heavy. She tried to stay awake, but she could feel everything shutting down and falling into slumber. “That’s good. I’m glad. I wanted you to… to be… I’m sorry. I’m just going to…rest my eyes..” she was spark out in moments.</p><p>Percy and Thalia looked at each other, both of them looking over her carefully. Percy leant over brushing the hair out of her face affectionately. “Poor thing, she’s exhausted” he muttered. He gave Thalia a look suggesting they should let her sleep, rising sluggishly to his feet feeling very tired himself. “Are you okay?” He asked the hunter. “I guess it’s late.”</p><p>Thalia looked at the sleeping girl curled up next to her, then at the other two unconscious on the floor. She was equally exhausted, struggling to keep her eyes open. “I guess it is” she nodded, looking up at their host. “Maybe I could stay over?”</p><p>Percy smiled looking around the room. “Might be for the best” he agreed. “You want the spare room?”</p><p>Thalia looked down at Piper again. “Actually, I think I might stay with Piper, if that’s okay?”</p><p>“Of course” he smiled, leaning down to kiss Piper on the head. “I’ll get a few blankets” he said, dragging himself off to find the nearest closet.</p><p>He left a Thalia to snuggled up beside her friend of the sofa, still holding her hand affectionately. She watched the young woman quietly, grateful for the gift the girl had exhausted herself to give her. Percy came back with the blankets, first covering Rachel and Annabeth with two before coming back and offering one to Thalia. She accepted it, helping him drape it over the pair of them giving them both a passing peck on the cheek. “Goodnight” Thalia said quietly.</p><p>“Goodnight” he replied, returning to his girlfriends side to join her under the blanket, wrapping his arm around her waist.</p><p>Thalia put her arm around Pipers shoulders, pressing her forehead against hers gently. She looked peaceful, that kind face looking back at her. She had her eyes closed, her breath calm and silent. Thalia wanted to thank her for what she’d done. All night Piper had been kind to her, making sure she got to share in the experience, found every loophole in her promise. It meant more than she could ever express. “I owe you one Pipes” she whispered.</p><p>As she lay there, Thalia found herself spurred by a bout of confidence as she risked a wary glance up to the heavens. Silently praying for forgiveness, hoping her goddess wouldn’t hold this burst of madness against her, Thalia reached in and stole a kiss from the sleeping girl. She held it for as long as she could will herself to, peeking out the corner of her eye waiting for some Devine retribution. Nothing came. She hoped it didn’t count as Piper wasn’t awake to rescind it.</p><p>“Thank you” she whispered, sighing in relieve as she settled down against the cushion, watching Piper silently until her eyes fell closed and she was slumberland blissfully alongside her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you’re happy. I started writing this and it just got bigger.<br/>You wanted chapters of the different encounters, well I gave you all of them in one and even more.</p><p>I didn’t mean for it to get this bonkers, but I have to admit I enjoyed writing Percy Jackson fanfics again. So as a final swan song, I guess this was perfect.</p><p>If I continue writing fan-fiction now, it won’t be Percy Jackson fandom. That ship has officially run its coarse. Time to move onto new and brighter things.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who kept badgering me to continue this series. I honestly never expected it to get such a following. It was just tentacle porn in the Percy Jackson universe, but you all just begged for more. I’m glad it got an audience. I hope you give more of my work a try and consider supporting my endeavors further.</p><p>For now, thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.patreon.com/MultiverseOfFantasy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>